【龄龙】日光之下（伪群像）
by JulieLin
Summary: "已有之事，后必再有；已行之事，后必再行；日光之下，并无新事。"—《圣经·传道书》
1. Chapter 1 与狼共舞

张九龄上任监狱长的第一天。他还不能完全适应到处充斥着的压抑气氛和没有任何生机的灰色，毕竟坐惯高层办公室舒适皮椅的政府官员猛地被"流放"到这样寸草不生的地方，无论听起来是怎样的天方夜谭，在政治阴谋的催生下都变成现实。他刚到的时候正是放风的时间，和执勤的狱警简单介绍两句，从自己的办公室顺手拎起根警棍在操场边缘无所事事地来回踱步，显得漫不经心。

佩里斯监狱是全国最具神秘感的监狱之一，基本上只有罪大恶极的重刑犯才会被送到这里，所以没有太多人听说过。本以为会是个空荡的地方，但张九龄明显低估了犯人的数量，操场上放眼望去全是晃眼的橙色，狱警习以为常地四处走动，不时喝止犯人之间越线的行为。张九龄这样的生面孔引来许多人的注意，尽管集合之前已经有人和他们言简意赅地介绍过这位新调任的监狱长，被关了太久的人们还是出于本能的对新鲜事物感到好奇。

监狱里的帮派算是不成文的规定，张九龄一踏进这个地方就有经验老道的狱警给他指明监狱里的老大，他当时只是随意瞥去一眼，如今在操场上看的更是真切，其它的重刑犯都是杀人如麻的狠角色，最不济的身上也有十几条人命，关在一起谁都不服谁，找茬打架对他们来说已是家常便饭，但唯独有一个人，像是大家心照不宣为他划开一片隔离区，没有人敢去打扰，只有一个看上去柔柔弱弱，一眼就知道是Omega的瘦弱男生在他身后不远处坐着，眼神中流露出不安。

Omega，那可是监狱里的抢手货，关在这里的连环杀手不在少数，原本需要靠杀人才能满足的性欲此刻丧失发泄出口，只能通过最原始的方法解决，但由于Omega奇缺，他们只得退而求其次，实在没办法的时候，一些物理特征没那么强悍的Alpha也得遭殃。

"那个人，犯了什么事儿进来的。"张九龄小声问绕到他这块区域的一个狱警，下巴朝着那个Omega的方向扬了扬，狱警看向那个地方，声音中难得地流露出一点惋惜之意，"是个校园暴力的案子，这么小的身板，谁能想到他有本事杀掉十几个人，果然人还是不能逼急了，不然什么事儿都干得出来。"

言简意赅的一句话，已经足够让张九龄了解背后的事情，这类罪行一向是司法部门中的敏感话题，他移开目光，盯着自己的脚尖发问，"这种罪，不至于关到这里来吧。"

"上面关进来的，没交代为什么。"狱警显然也觉得这种事情不合逻辑，但没有多嘴。张九龄点点头没有再多追问，将更多注意放在另一个人身上，王九龙，他对这名字一点都不陌生，只是在见到真人的时候才发觉这个监狱中所有人都退避三舍的老大并不是自己想象中的样子。

有些短的囚服裤子下露出半截白净的小腿，那身囚服明显不合身，套在身上却不失谐，要是换上一套西装走在大街上，没人能把他和重刑犯这三个字联系在一起。但张九龄知道王九龙的来头，国际上最让人头疼的一家黑帮组织里的核心成员，能被抓到实属是警察运气好，大概率也和帮派内斗中所出的叛徒脱不了关系。

而就算是在监狱里，这家黑帮组织的势力也能悄无声息地渗透进来，至少当张九龄对着花名册问狱警为什么只有王九龙一个人住在被隔离的单人牢房时，场面沉默的异常，人们面面相觑，不知道该不该对才出现在监狱里不到十分钟的监狱长袒露实情。

张九龄是政治阴谋的熟客，心领神会的没有追问下去。此刻再想起这件事，目光放在王九龙身上久久没有移开，原本平稳坐着的人被长时间的凝视惊动，一抬头便准确找到人群中那道目光，倒让张九龄微惊，故作自然的别过头去。

他没有攻击性，这张九龄是敢确定的。

放风时间到，一声短暂而又急促的哨声过后，七八个狱警挥舞着警棍让所有的囚犯排成一队好带回牢房，唯独王九龙是个例外，他坐在那里纹丝不动，等到犯人走了大半之后才不紧不慢地站起身，往被铁丝网围了一圈的操场东侧唯一的出口走，张九龄正好也走到出口，两人实打实来了个照面。

王九龙的眼神很温顺，一点都不像那些浑身上下散发着凶神恶煞气息的犯人，张九龄停在门口，做了一个"你先请"的手势，王九龙没说话，也没谦让，自顾自的和众人保持一段距离走回牢房，张九龄靠在门框上看着大队人离开的身影，觉得这个地方让人喘不过气来。

晚上例行检查过后，一帮人聚在一起，说是要给新上任的监狱长接风。在这种地方工作几乎没有上升的机会，上个监狱长不知道吃了多少空饷，才勉强凑够贿赂上司让自己调离的钱。而传言说张九龄原来是在政府部门任职，年纪轻轻，有着大好前程，但被稀里糊涂调到这种地方来，估计是惹了什么不该惹的人，于是谁都没敢多嘴，张九龄应付这种客套场面得心应手，没人问，他自己也不会主动提起。

"马上到快换班的时间了，"张九龄准时为气氛即将开始变得尴尬的晚餐画上一个句号，"不值晚班的人收拾收拾准备回家吧。"其中有几个人闻言站起身来，"您什么时候回去，反正我们晚上没事儿，您用不用搭个顺风车？"

"我就住在这里。"张九龄平淡的说，想起他来这里的真正目的，难以抑制地流露出一丝烦躁，真是一时大意才会着了那个人的道，语气听起来有些疏离，"我想看看犯人的卷宗，你们一般存放在哪儿？"

"就在档案室放着，我带您去。"

张九龄其实只对一个人的资料有兴趣，但还是掩人耳目地拿了好几本档案回办公室，办公室才翻修过，把隔壁的空房改造成了一间简单的卧室，空气里飘着淡淡的油漆味儿，闻着刺鼻，他找个舒服的姿势坐在办公椅上，两条腿交叠着搭在桌沿，翻看手里轻飘飘的几页纸，开头便是三个惹眼的大字，王九龙。

这份档案里对王九龙的记录少之又少，如果不是在毒品交易现场将他抓获，恐怕警方根本不知道有这一号人存在，才二十几岁就能当上组织的心腹，这个人一定不简单。年龄下面的性别用黑色碳素笔写着男Alpha，他想起在操场上跟着王九龙的那个小男生，闭上眼靠在办公椅上思考。

他还是第一次会对只见过一面的人产生这样浓厚的兴趣，尽管他在很长一段时间里没少听这个名字，也给他带来不小的麻烦，有的时候他甚至觉得他对王九龙的了解已经极其深入，今天见到王九龙的时候他才意识到，这个人与众不同，让他情不自禁的想要去深挖王九龙背后的秘密。

虽然这秘密应该是致命的毒药。

第二天的放风时间张九龄照例在操场范围内散步，其实身为监狱长，他只要时不时出来露个面，偶尔监督一下工作就可以在这儿混吃等死，尤其在这样一个一百个人里九十八个都是Alpha的地方，整个操场上各种信息素交织在一起，空气肉眼可见的变得浑浊。

张九龄皱起眉头，试图将自己掌握的信息串联起来，但所有东西都太过破碎，上层还真是高估他，居然以为他能完成这个任务，他又望向王九龙所在的地方，即使在放风的时候也显得无趣，只是枯坐在那里，偶尔和身边的人说两句话。

他一点都不了解这个人，温和的外表将他所有的个人特征完全隐藏起来，而外界的传言恰恰是最不能信的。张九龄坐在台阶上看向王九龙，他的目光太过直白，以至于他确信王九龙一定已经意识到自己在看着他，但却没有任何反馈信息。

该怎么样才能和他构建起关系？这个问题在第一步上就难倒张九龄，难道他能直接走上去自我介绍，说他想和王九龙做朋友吗？监狱里根本没有"朋友"的概念，最多只有"同伙"，更何况他的目的远远比这个复杂。张九龄深吸一口气，收起直白的目光，有一个狱警走过来，告诉他一个小时后是探望时间。

因为佩里斯监狱的特殊性，每个星期只有一天允许探望，每到这一天，监狱里热闹得像是旅游景点一样，更奇怪的是，来探望犯人的通常不是他们的父母或者朋友，而是那些连环杀手的狂热粉，来一睹他们心中的神的真容。

今天的放风结束后就是探视时间，狱警看着来访名单，站在门口念出有人来探望的犯人名字，牢房被接连打开，叫到名字的犯人习以为常的伸出双手让狱警将他们铐住，被带着去探望室。

王九龙也在名单之上，张九龄饶有兴趣地跟着去探望室想看看什么样的人会来看他，是个三十岁左右的男人，长得没什么记忆点，估计是个小喽啰，两人只交谈了三分钟男人就匆匆站起身想走，王九龙则靠在椅背上叫狱警进来，一直守在门口的狱警刚想进去，就被张九龄按住肩膀，"我去吧。"

看到张九龄进来的王九龙有一瞬间的惊讶，被铐住的手隐藏在袖子下面，"长官，劳烦您亲自进来。"张九龄朝他一笑，"我还以为你会充分利用这二十分钟。"

"没那么多话好说。"王九龙回答的不慌不忙，率先一步走出探望室，张九龄跟在他的左后方，拿着警棍的手背在身后，用指节有一下没一下的敲着警棍，突然心念一动，放了些许的信息素出来，Alpha之间有排斥性，如果一个Alpha释放信息素，另一个Alpha也会如法炮制，颇有种宣示主权的味道。

张九龄不知道为什么很想知道王九龙的信息素是什么，操场上太鱼龙混杂他没办法分辨出来，现在算是最好的时机。他自己的信息素是烟草味，轻微的气味闻着对平时不抽烟的人来说依旧有些刺鼻。王九龙很快意识到张九龄在做什么，脚步停顿一下，又佯装无事发生地继续往前走，只是略微加快了步伐。

探望室和牢房离得不远，张九龄给王九龙解开手铐，发觉他的手心好像有些出汗，于是忍不住多看了两眼，将金属制的手铐挂回腰间，本身监狱长和一个重刑犯就没什么可说的，他沉默的走出牢房，门上的红灯短促的亮了一下，标示着门已经被严丝合缝的关上。他突然闻到若有似无的香味，像是花骨朵展开时会散发出的清香，分辨不出具体是什么。张九龄透着铁栏杆疑惑地回头去看牢房里坐着的王九龙，王九龙也正直视着他。

花香，这可不是个Alpha该有的信息素。

张九龄勾起嘴角离开牢房，出去的途中随便拽过一个人，让他把最近几个月的来访记录拿给自己看。来访记录和他想得差不多，王九龙进监狱已经有三个月的时间，每个月的固定一天都会有人来看他，每次也只有短短几分钟，看来是专门给王九龙送抑制剂的。张九龄把档案合上，砰的一声扔回桌子上，他的直觉没错，王九龙果然有点问题。

不过居然是个想装Alpha的Omega，这未免太过大胆。张九龄知道一个Omega在这样的监狱里意味着什么，这是个所有人都不愿意谈起，但光凭想象就能窥得一二的话题，再加上监狱里这么多的Alpha，怕是非死即残，张九龄突然觉得脑中的拼图多了一块，以至于一小块区域逐渐清晰起来。

"咱们监狱里是不是就一个Omega，"张九龄晚上检查时装作无心问和他一起的狱警，狱警正在用手电筒往房间里照以确保一切无恙，随意答道，"在这种地方的Omega，一般都活不了多久，这个还是因为足够机灵，傍上了棵大树，不然恐怕现在早就横着出去了。"他说完才觉得有些不对劲，毕竟这位监狱长也是整天都待在这里，没什么私人时间，小心翼翼的问，"您是看上他了？"

"想什么乱七八糟的呢，"张九龄作势要抡起警棍，那小狱警嬉皮笑脸的赔罪，"别别别，监狱长，我也就说句玩笑话。不过好端端的，您问这个干什么？"

"就是好奇。"多说多错的道理张九龄很清楚，随意搪塞过去，转身走回自己的办公室，躺在沙发上，双手枕在头下盯着天花板上一块没有被油漆盖住的地方发呆。他之前经历过不少这样的过程，但这一次尤其艰难，他甚至不知道该从何处下手。

之后的一个月过得风平浪静，王九龙或许意识到张九龄在他身上投入太多精力，于是一直都在有意无意躲着他，张九龄也在尽职尽责扮演着监狱长的角色，一个月下来和所有狱警相处的还算不错，至少他不像上一个监狱长那样盛气凌人，所以狱警们对他的态度都还算好，尤其他会时不时替其他人做些不在职责范围内的事情。

"狱长，你这一个月都在监狱里待着，闷不出病来啊。"

又是一个星期一次的探视日，张九龄难得偷个闲躲在门外抽烟，看着老旧的监狱巴士缓缓驶来，负责将探视人带进去的狱警看到他，走过来和他闲聊。"今天晚上我们几个想出去玩玩儿，您要是有兴趣，跟着我们一起出去透透气，不然和关在这儿的犯人有什么两样。"

张九龄将烟掐灭扔进旁边的垃圾桶，"算了，我不太适合热闹的场合，一个人待着挺好，多谢你们的好意。"此时监狱巴士正好停在门口，车门缓缓打开，人们争先恐后地跳下来，两人走过去维持秩序，但兴奋的人们不是很容易听从指示，张九龄拦住一个越过人群想往前挤的男人，"抱歉，你得排队才能进去。"

男人的态度很恶劣，大概是因为张九龄对他来说不是平常能看到的那些狱警的面孔，再加上面前人看上去很年轻，于是他下意识以为这是个新调来的小狱警，正义感爆棚才会关心这种根本无足轻重的事情，"跟你有关系吗？"

正在指挥人群的狱警看到这一幕连忙想上来解围，却被张九龄的一个眼神制止，只好重新回到自己原来的位置上， 眼神止不住地往他们的方向瞟。这其实正中张九龄的下怀，他躲开男人想要挣脱他的动作，轻而易举地从男人的口袋里摸出两剂针管来，亮到男人面前。

"监狱里规定探视时不需携带尖锐物品，你下次应该把这种东西藏得再隐秘一点。"

男人的脸色立刻变得难看，刚才的气势也不复存在，支支吾吾地想要解释但是半天说不出话来，此时剩余的人都已经进了会议室，狱警走过来问，"狱长，有什么问题吗？"

"没事，"张九龄将手里的针管藏在身后，"这个人身上有不符合规章制度的东西，"他看向明显慌乱起来的男人，"抱歉，这个星期你不能进去探视。"

"这只是我顺手放在衣兜里的，我来之前忘了拿出来..."男人这才意识到面前这个人是狱长，虽然机会渺茫，但他还是试图为自己辩解，张九龄不容置疑的冲他笑了一下，颇有种得逞之后的得意，"规定就是规定，看来你要再等一个星期。"

男人垂头丧气的回到监狱巴士上，狱警在一旁站着，还没搞清楚这到底是怎么一回事，就见张九龄意味深长地看他一眼，"监狱对于探视者的搜查似乎不是太过完善。"

狱警被张九龄看的有点发毛，结巴两声回答，"他们进来的时候会有安检，但人有的时候太多，免不了混进去一两个注意不到的。"

"别紧张，"张九龄笑出声来，拍拍他的肩示意他往回走，"我只是随口一提，跟负责安检的人说一声，下次多注意就行，不然真出了什么差错，咱们都不好交差。"

"是是是，我一定告诉他们多注意。"

张九龄这天特意没在牢房里出现，等到第二天的放风时间他才再次看到王九龙，依旧是独自坐着，但看起来显得极其焦躁不安，眼神也一直往张九龄的方向瞟，十分钟之后他才像是下定决心一样站起来，双手在身侧摩擦了两下，朝张九龄走过来。

"昨天没有来探视我的人吗，长官？"

他已经尽可能的让自己的声音听起来正常，但张九龄还是能捕捉到一闪而过的不自然，相比起来他的演技要精湛的多，"如果来访记录上没有的话，我相信是的。"

他迎上王九龙的目光，毫无异色的回答。王九龙抿着嘴点点头，重新回到自己原来的位置上坐着，两只手交扣在一起，一直在他身后待着的男生走过来，小声和他交谈两句，张九龄眯起眼睛看，只能看到王九龙皱着眉说了句什么，之后两人再没有多说。

晚上张九龄特意提出给值班的人放个小假，自己去晚间例行检查。牢房里如他所想出现不小的骚动，一股浓郁的Omega信息素充斥着整个牢房，让被分离关押着的Alpha冒出不小的火气，敲着铁栏杆叫嚣着。

"哪个Omega发骚了！"

"收一收信息素，不然老子明天操死你！"

各种各样不堪入耳的脏话有愈演愈烈之势，张九龄用手里的警棍重重敲了两下门，"都闭嘴，再让我听到声音就去关一个月禁闭。"

众人虽然不满，但还是骂骂咧咧地收了声音，张九龄突然意识到什么，先去那个Omega的牢房看了看，那个男生可没有那么好运被分到单人牢房，现在正和牢房里的另一个人干的火热，也不知道是不是自愿，不过在这种条件下自不自愿似乎也没那么重要。

王九龙的单人牢房在走廊的尽头，张九龄打着手电从门上的玻璃往里看，只能看到床上被被子罩着的凸起，没了叫骂声的牢房里很沉默，似乎能听到房间里传出来的沉重的呼吸。

那帮Alpha有足够的理由变得暴躁，张九龄闻着空气里的信息素，觉得一股燥热涌上来，看来今天晚上是个难熬的夜晚。他为牢房里的其他人感到抱歉几秒，突然掏出门禁卡，一声刺耳的提示音响起，门被打开，床上的人还是没有任何动静，只不过随着距离的拉近，张九龄能清晰看到被子下的那具身体在颤抖。

"你现在应该不想待在这里。"他把声音压得很低，保持在只有两个人能听到的范围。一张泛着潮红的脸终于从被子下面探出来，看着他的眼神恶狠狠地，不过没什么杀伤力，"一会儿别人来了，这个提议就不作数了。"

王九龙勉强从床上坐起来，一副摇摇欲坠的模样，张九龄伸手去扶他，却被人猛地扣住手腕，瞬间被抵在墙上。

"或者我可以直接在这儿解决了你。"卡在他脖子上的手臂力道不重，却像野兽的利爪，随时都能划开他的颈动脉，但只单单在气势上而言。张九龄对这种他轻而易举就能反抗的威胁毫不在意，相反，贴着他喉结的那片肌肤热到似乎能直接融化，他确信就算自己根本不反抗，王九龙也没能力把他怎么样。

"我只是友好的提供一个解决方案，你如果更愿意待在这里，对我来说没有任何影响。但是也许隔壁牢房的人总会察觉到什么。"

充满危险性的野兽沉默，最终败下阵来。

张九龄盖着一件警服外套躺在自己办公室的沙发上，沙发质地不好，十几分钟后就硌得后腰隐隐作痛，手上也莫名传来一阵细微的刺痛，他伸出手在黑暗中端详，发现食指上有条细长划痕，应该是刚才被针管上的碎玻璃划伤的。隔壁房间传来人熟睡时规律的呼吸声，他静静听了几秒，突然不耐烦地换个姿势将自己埋起来。

他能做得比现在要多，监狱里的头号人物是个Omega这样的秘密用来当作威胁最好不过，房间里Omega信息素的味道还没有完全消退下去，这大概是他现在如此烦闷的原因，带着一点甜腻的味道在鼻尖萦绕着，像是很常见的味道，但无法给出准确的答案。

张九龄尽量控制自己不去想刚才的行为，因为无论多少次他都会毫不犹豫的把刚才的行为定义为天方夜谭。昨天从男人身上搜来的两管抑制剂他没费心保管，随手扔在桌上之后就忘了它的存在，以至于一管滚落在地摔成碎片他都没发现。

然而他将唯一完好的抑制剂给了王九龙，Omega接过抑制剂时脸上的表情只能用精彩来形容，不可置信和疑惑交杂在一起。这不是任何人能预料到的剧情走向，张九龄自己也没想到，他闭上眼睛，眼前原本的昏暗变成彻底的漆黑，又在某一个时间点逐渐模糊。

他再猛然睁开眼时天色渐亮，长时间别扭的睡姿让他浑身都酸疼起来，身上的外套早就不知道什么时候掉落，更别提王九龙站在不远处看他，"六点的时候狱警会做例行检查。"

张九龄揉了揉肿痛的双眼坐起身来，手机不在口袋里，他四处张望，终于在办公桌的边缘上看到熟悉的黑色物体，他走过去抓起手机，屏幕上显示着5:15，"我会在六点前带你回去，私自将犯人带离的罪责我也承担不起。"

他哑声说，大脑还没有回转到正常轨道，就听王九龙发问，坦率又直白的问题，"你这样做是想得到我的感激吗？"

"这个世界上我想要的东西很多，但我可以保证的是，你对我的感激并不是其中的一部分。"张九龄背对着王九龙，在他看不到的地方将自己外露的真实情绪再度藏起来，但王九龙不依不饶地追问，"你拦下了来看我的人，却又给了我我需要的东西，这算是你们的惯用计策吗，长官？"

他将重音放在最后两个字上，讽刺一般地拉长音调，"无论你想从我这里得到什么信息，我现在就可以告诉你，你在白费功夫。"在监狱里没有人敢顶撞任何一个狱警，稍稍显露出挑衅，等待他们的就会是被关禁闭，这样的事实听起来很可笑，但杀人如麻的冷血动物们，最害怕的不过是两个字—无聊。

但王九龙所害怕的比禁闭还要糟糕几分，在佩里斯监狱，Omega的生存率几乎为零，更何况是像他这样众目睽睽下被人盯着的显眼角色，能让被监狱服刑折磨麻木的犯人重新散发生机与活力的唯一办法就是对权利的颠覆，只要张九龄把他的秘密哪怕透露给任何一个人…

他知道那意味着自己再没办法看到第二天的太阳。可是现在他没办法在张九龄面前服软，服软就等于认输，于是他装出一副无所畏惧的表情看向张九龄，实际上体内的五脏六腑都在不受控制的轻微颤抖。

张九龄听到他的话，终于转过身来和他对视，两人目光相接两秒，张九龄突然笑起来，"你还需要再练一练自己的微表情，太容易被别人看穿对你来说不是好事。"他抓起桌上的钥匙串，金属相碰发出清脆响声，王九龙还在原地站着，只是脸色变得难看起来。

"你也许不相信，但我不是要从你这里得到什么消息，毕竟现在我有无数种方法达到目的，并且，"他停顿一下，为王九龙打开办公室的门示意他先走，"我来这里是当监狱长的，不是来和你当朋友的，同样，"

"我也不是你的敌人。"

没有人发现昨天晚上发生的，违背规章制度的事，张九龄甚至特意趁着狱警没上班之前将晚上的监控记录删除，虽然他离开时尽量挑选了监控死角，做事还是要确保万无一失他才能放心。随着警铃响起，犯人纷纷走出牢房排队站好，又是漫长难熬的一天，众人面无表情地站着，等待狱警将他们带到操场。

也许是因为昨天晚上不知名Omega信息素的闹剧，今天的操场上多出几分暗流涌动。表面上还是划分清楚的帮派聚在一起窃窃私语，但张九龄意识到绝对有什么地方不对劲，他在一个不容易被发现的角落站着，没有去和四处巡视的狱警搭话，很快看到有人朝其中一个狱警走去。

执法机关并不是像人们想象的那样充满正直高尚的警员，至少现在正在与犯人交谈的狱警，张九龄很清楚他的为人，和这些关押着的恶人没什么本质上的区别，相反比他们更厉害，知道怎么控制和隐藏自己丑陋的一面，知道怎样压抑自己罪恶的思想。

两人交谈的内容未知，但短暂的交谈过后，那名狱警召集起几个同伴，都是一样的货色，向那个落单的Omega走去。张九龄疑惑地皱起眉头，下意识地看向王九龙的方向，果然王九龙已经站起身，像是想走过去。张九龄在他来得及把想法付诸行动之前拦住他，"别和他们起冲突。"

"他是我罩着的人。"张九龄扣在他手臂上的手太过用力，王九龙轻微挣脱两下没有睁开，不敢把旁人的注意力吸引过来，只好压低声音咬牙说道，"那些人是冲我来的。"

"至少不是现在，你比我更清楚，你惹怒了狱警，我没办法把你从禁闭室里放出来。"张九龄的声音听起来很飘忽，像是在警告，又像只是在单纯的陈述事实，"我只给了你一管抑制剂，我想他们每个月给你送两管，不是给你当备用的吧，剩下的时间，你想自己熬过去吗？"

"你要我坐视不管？"远处的几个狱警已经推推搡搡对Omega动起手来，王九龙有些控制不住自己的脾气，他知道张九龄说的话有道理，换了平时他可能会冷静地想想应对方法，但今天他没那么多耐性，挣扎的力度多加几分，"放开！"

"是，你必须坐视不管。"张九龄不容置疑的说，还是依言松开手，叹了口气颇为无奈，"我去得罪他们，怎么也比你去要好。"他给王九龙一个好好待着的眼神，看着事态有愈演愈烈的架势，扬高声音喝道，"在这儿干什么呢？"

狱警听到声音，默契地回过头来将Omega围在自己身后，他们对这个新来的监狱长一向不怎么服气，所以说起话来也算不上客气，"有犯人报告这个Omega行为不轨，我们例行询问。"

张九龄透过他们之间的缝隙去看Omega，他正紧咬着下唇强忍疼痛，捂住小腹的位置浑身都在颤抖，"让开，"他声音冷下去，几个狱警不由自主的向旁边退了一步，张九龄的眼神在Omega身上打量两下，"可能你们以为在这种地方你们有至高无上的权力，但这不是你们为非作歹的免罪令。"

"我带你去医护室，"张九龄没再看那几个狱警，知道这种话他们肯定听不进去，朝Omega丢下一句话就准备离开，Omega胆怯地看了周围的人，见没有人阻拦才敢快步跟在张九龄后面，两人走出一段距离后，张九龄似乎是无心地问了一句，"你是怎么进来的？"

"啊？"Omega不知所措的发出疑问，支支吾吾的说，"我…杀了五个人。"

"我没有问你犯了什么罪，我是问你为什么会在这里。"

Omega慌张起来，没有回答张九龄的问题，从他的沉默中张九龄已经得到自己想要的答案，"你知道，以他的身份，不会永远待在这里的，等他出狱之后，你会跟着他出狱，还是会被转移到别的监狱去？"

"我不知道，"Omega终于嗫喏出一句话，"我都不知道我为什么会在这里，只知道有人给了我父母一大笔钱，只要我答应被转移到这个监狱来。"

这个回答丝毫不出所料，张九龄拍拍Omega的肩，让他进医务室去，"我想你需要一间单人牢房，和他们再做个交易吧。"

张九龄独自回到操场上的时候，操场上的交谈有一瞬间的噤声，无数双眼睛盯在自己身上的感觉很怪，他没打算继续在这里待下去，想找个人交代一声回办公室去，而目光又再次对上王九龙。真不知道他们两个人之间的博弈到底谁站上风，张九龄忍不住开始思考这个问题，走到王九龙身边，和他保持着一定距离，"他在医务室，没什么大碍"

"那个狱警，他是带头的人吧。"王九龙靠在栏杆上，朝正在喝止犯人争吵的狱警扬了扬下巴，就是最开始和犯人交谈的人，"我如果去袭击他，能不能得到十天的禁闭？"

"我没那么傻，"他在张九龄开口之前抢先说，声音冷静的不正常，"我想你给我一个临时标记。"

"这应该是你一直想达到的目的，对吧。"他冲张九龄扬起一个意义不明的微笑，"现在我也是。"

禁闭室的铁门比一般牢房的门要更加厚重与牢固，只有中间有正方形小窗用来递饭和交流，平常牢牢关闭着，几平米的地方透不进一丝光亮，门被打开的时候短暂的灯光不足以让张九龄看到禁闭室的全景，但厚重的门在他身后砸回原处的声音让一段不太美好的回忆涌入他的脑中。

"现在几点？"坐在床上的人开口发问，声音在黑暗里辨认不清方向，张九龄没有再往前走，直觉告诉他王九龙就坐在他对面。上午在操场上发生的一幕可谓是极其壮观，该死，他应该拦下王九龙，张九龄没想到一个还在发情期的Omega打架还能那么厉害，狱警别在腰上的警棍一点作用都没发挥出来，王九龙一看就是奔着下死手去的，如愿以偿获得半个月的禁闭。

"晚上十一点半。"张九龄回答，终于开始习惯黑暗，眼前的人逐渐清晰起来，他往前走了两步，皮鞋踩在混凝土地板上的声音从墙上反射回来，王九龙轻声笑起来，自顾自的说话，"我终于明白为什么他们都不愿意被关到这里，才十个小时，对我来说好像半个月一样。"

"我还以为我早就习惯了。"

密闭空间里的清香不知道什么时候蔓延开来，王九龙背靠着墙，冰冷的温度顺着单薄衣料爬上脊椎在顶端像烟火一般炸开，他想起一个人，一个他无时无刻不如履薄冰，费尽心机想要讨好的人，哪怕讨好的方式是在床上，是要满足那个人许多不能暴露在空气下的癖好，他无数次被留在那间窗帘永远不会被拉开的房间里，一分一秒数着，等待天亮，以至于他觉得禁闭室没什么可怕的，但真真切切身临其境时他才知道，孤独带来的恐惧与窒息感，无论重温多少次都不会有半分缓解。

张九龄似乎能看透他心里所想似的接话，"这种事情永远都没办法习惯。"

王九龙被他言语中流露出的熟悉引起好奇，微微坐直身子，"听起来你也有相似的经历？你看上去不像是这样的人。"

"六年，不过不在监狱里，但和监狱也差不多，孤儿院，你知道那种地方，连倒计时都没有，不知道什么时候到头。"张九龄自然地回答，丝毫不在意他是在和一个犯人交心，尽可能的坦诚对他来说并无益处，更何况犯人并不领情，"我们听起来好像是在比较谁的生活更惨一些。"

"但鉴于现在被关在禁闭室里的是我，这一回合我应该赢得没有异议。"

王九龙说完这句话之后就站了起来，狭小的空间将细微的声音十倍放大，张九龄能清楚听到衣服上的扣子被相继解开的声音，也后知后觉的意识到沉闷的空气中夹杂的全是他说不上名字的花香，连体的囚服轻而易举地滑落，褪到脚边，露出一双不需要灯光也能看清的、白净的长腿，顿时给此时的气氛多加了几分惹人犯罪的意味。

前一秒还在嘴上逞能的Omega变得异常的温顺，他主动攀上Alpha的肩，大腿内侧柔软的肌肤贴着他的腰间。禁闭室的床只有窄窄的一条，但这并不影响两人之间的动作，被抑制剂压抑太长时间的身体释放出最原始的本能，热切地欢迎来客。

没有温存或是前戏，模糊黑色造成的感官缺失只会让人变得更加兴奋，他们看不清彼此的表情，只是跟随本能，在狭小的空间里交织一场最盛大的狂欢。

空虚被欲望填满，理智被纵情取代，"在操场上为什么要拦着我，我能想到这个办法，你也能想到，你不想让我进禁闭室。"王九龙在沉重喘息中终于找到空隙艰难发问，"为什么？"张九龄若有所思地重复了一遍这个问题，各种各样可能的答案在脑海中浮现。

"我想我爱上你了。"

王九龙愣了两秒，然后笑起来，"这是我听过最可悲的理由了，你甚至都不知道我是谁。"

"那你知道吗？你知道自己是谁吗？"张九龄反问，指腹摩挲着Omega后颈上的腺体，"我们都是一样的人，活在一个永远得不到答案的哲学问题里，我也希望我对自己所做的事情有一个更合理的解释，但不幸的是，尽管这听起来确实很可悲，但已经是我能想到的最好的答案。"

夜色没有任何变化，但Omega在并不舒适的床上沉沉睡去，张九龄坐在床边伸手去掏烟盒，却摸了个空，他突然期盼这个房间里能开一扇小窗，透进半抹月色也好，让他能看看躺着的人熟睡的侧脸，松松垮垮套在身上的衬衫有些碍手碍脚，张九龄想站起身把扣子系好，却发现王九龙不知道什么时候握住了他的衣角，极轻的力道，轻易就能挣开，此时没了依靠的手垂在床边，可怜地蜷缩着。

张九龄看了看手表，凌晨一点半，他又站着看了王九龙好一会儿，摘下手腕上的手表，那是个很旧的手表，上面全是岁月的划痕，他把手表小心翼翼地放在王九龙手心，终于转身离开。

"你这样光明正大坐在我面前会让我惹上麻烦的。"

王九龙心不在焉地用勺子搅着面前餐盘里的食物，监狱里糟糕又单一的伙食让他提不起一点兴趣来。那个Omega本来坐在他对面，在往门口望过一眼之后立刻知趣地端着盘子离开，他不用回头也能知道是谁，在余光瞟到浅灰色警服时开口。

"就连门口站着的狱警都不敢找你的麻烦，我怀疑其他人会给你造成任何困扰。"张九龄还是坐在他对面，这个举动意料之中引起一些人探究的目光。他顺手拿起餐盘里的盒装牛奶，看着上面的品牌名字半是玩笑的说，"我才知道这些都是粉兑水冲出来的，能尝出来吗？"

"你最好放下，那盒牛奶是监狱里唯一勉强可以进胃的东西。"王九龙扔下沾着土豆泥的勺子，抬起眼来看张九龄，"想问什么就直接说，你不是会和人唠家常的类型。"

"我看到你走出探望室时把抑制剂扔了，"张九龄手肘支在桌上，身子向前倾去，尽可能的压低声音，"所以觉得你应该想和我说点什么，怎么，找到不用抑制剂的新出路了吗？"

"是啊，正在我面前坐着呢，"王九龙勾起嘴角，朝他摊开手掌要把牛奶盒要回来，张九龄上下打量他两眼，确认过他的话中没有任何玩笑成分之后才将牛奶盒还给他，却在人收回手前攥住他的手腕，"你就这么确定我会一直帮你？"

"长官，我想你搞错了，现在不是你帮我，是我帮你。"王九龙似乎对称呼张九龄"长官"情有独钟，总是将那两个字滑稽般拉长音调，"你一定有想要的东西，我暂时还没想明白，但我相信如果我们相处时间够长的话，我会弄清楚的。"

张九龄挑挑眉，"你难道想每个月都去禁闭室待两天，你才被放出来不久。"他手指在桌上无规律地敲打两下，"而且如果形成规律的话，还是有被别人看出来的可能，不必要的风险。"

"你是监狱长，这种事情可以你来考虑。"王九龙像是将这个对话思考过多遍，应答起来游刃有余，倒是让张九龄一时没了言语。他浅笑一声站起来，"听起来还是你获益最多。"

"还有…我没想从你身上得到什么，"他经过王九龙的时候突然搭了一只手在人肩上，弯下腰附在人耳边轻声说，"如果你非要找到一个答案的话，我想得到的是你。"

他趁人不注意的时候在王九龙的耳垂上轻吻一下，原本白净的轮廓顷刻之间就被染上红色，王九龙还在佯装镇定，只是声音听起来有些抖，"对了，忘了谢谢你送给我的东西。"

那副手表还在他的衣服口袋里沉甸甸的坠着，实话说，他是靠着手表上的时间勉强度过那半个月的，深夜的时候他会躺在床上盯着表盘出神，尽管房间里一片漆黑，但他能想象到时针与分针停在什么位置，秒针滴答的声音匀称而又平静，能帮助他除去脑海中繁冗的思绪入睡。

"那就好好留着，希望你没有能再用到它的时候。"

王九龙不知道该如何形容他和张九龄发展出的这一段怪异关系，如果不是在监狱，他大概会说两人是炮友，但两人做爱的频率又像是遵循严格的规定，每周五晚上张九龄都会在熄灯之后准时出现在他的单人牢房里，好像只是一周一次需要完成的任务，粗暴简单的性爱，前戏与温存是最昂贵的奢侈品，两人也不会过多交流，黑暗中他们看不清彼此的样子，用自己贫瘠的想象力填补空缺，不算是一件坏事。

这样的关系维持了有两年之久，时间不算短，也不算长，张九龄偶尔会觉得自己仿佛又回到小时候在孤儿院的日子，漫长的日子一眼望不到头，不知道什么时候才能结束，但奇怪的是，他并不排斥这样的生活，甚至觉得如果能一直这样下去也不错，可惜的是，虽然王九龙被判的是终身监禁，但稍微有一点常识的人就会知道这句话只是法律上的空文，只是他没想到这一天会来的如此之快。

"狱长？你有一封信。"一个刚来的小狱警敲响张九龄的办公室门，恭恭敬敬地把一封信放到他的桌子上，两年的时间早已让他有能力把这个监狱里所有想和他对着干的人全部清除出去，只留下对自己没有威胁的人，他道句谢让小狱警继续忙自己的活，从笔筒里抽出一把刻刀正准备打开信，却突然发现信封上没有寄信人和收信地址，只有自己的名字用黑色碳素笔写在中心。

他立刻就知道这封信会是什么，将门仔细管好之后才小心翼翼的打开，里面只有轻飘飘的一页纸，内容都由代号组成，不知道密码的人读到这封信只会认为是一篇毫无意义的流水账，他用了不到半分钟就将信件看完，之后再没有了做其他事情的心情，连放风的时间都没在操场上出现，待在办公室里试图将现在的处境理顺。

两年的时间真的够吗？他对自己的计划暂时没有任何把握，尽管无论从什么角度来说这个计划听起来都天衣无缝，但他同样意识到自己在这个计划中掺杂了太多不受控的个人情感，而个人情感是无法预测的，最不稳定的因素，信中没有提供太多信息，他甚至连下一步是什么都不知道。

"我今天没在操场上见到你。"

当张九龄晚上熄灯后出现在王九龙的牢房时，王九龙显得有些讶异，却又莫名松口气，坐在床上没有要动的意思，甚至也没有想等张九龄的解释就再度开口，"今天是星期三，你来干什么？"

张九龄靠在门框上朝他露出个微笑，心照不宣地选择性回答他的第二个问题，"我从来没说过我只会星期五来。"

"但你的确只有每个星期五会来。"王九龙回应，张九龄不知道什么时候已经走到他的面前，在地上投下一块颜色略深的阴影，他向王九龙伸出一只手像是邀约，"我突然想破个例，今天晚上去我的房间吧，我实在欣赏不了这里的床。"

另一场与性爱相关的盛宴，只是这次明显和以往不同。房间里除了浓郁的烟草味之外还有淡淡的香，不惹人注意，顺着缝隙渗透进空气中，给相贴的赤裸肌肤敷上一层安慰，"你信息素是什么味儿的？"张九龄闻过这气味多次，唯独现在迫切想要知道Omega的信息素到底是什么，他发问，还留在Omega的身体里，热度一点一点上升，似乎能融化他的声音，变成滚烫的水珠骤然坠地。

王九龙差点错过张九龄的问题，肩胛被亲吻的酥痒刺痛，让他花费很长时间才想起是该给张九龄一个回答，只是因为体内的冲撞突然加了力道，他刚开口，听到两声自己暧昧的低吟。他不喜欢这样，不想让张九龄觉得他在享受这个过程，"是合欢花。"

"合欢花？"张九龄漫不经心地琢磨着这几个字，本来环在人腰上的手向上探去，变成掌心贴着他光洁的胸膛，似乎能将掌纹印上去一样，"我从来没听过这种信息素。"

他停下动作，将人扳过正面面对自己，一双带着水雾的眼睛，像极了清晨挂在细小花枝上的露珠，稚嫩粉红的颜色，只相融片刻便不自然的别过去。两人之间很少有过温存，例行公事的各取所需，一个单纯想要征服的快感，一个则是冒着风险与狼共舞，为求一份保护。

至少王九龙一直这样想，可他被勾住下巴重新与张九龄对视，食指指节与拇指扣得紧，铁定会留下红印，他不知作何感想地盯着面前的人看，想着这个世界有千万种方法能活下去，他偏要选最危险的那一种。

其实他没得选，这个想法终于让王九龙稍稍释然，尽管两人还在以这样奇怪的方式对望，但他的目光逐渐柔和下来。而张九龄总是让人捉摸不透，两人之间的距离能让他看清张九龄根根分明的睫毛，Alpha却始终没有进一步的举动。

王九龙有一瞬间觉得他会吻上来。

张九龄从来没这样做过，这是个表达爱意的举动，而他们之间就算有零星的、自己也不愿意承认的爱意存在，也被其它不可说的企图围困。发情期最大的副作用也许是多愁善感，而沉默会将它千百倍的放大，王九龙勾起嘴角，略微泛红的脸颊像是无声的邀约。

再一次被强势地进入，他觉得自己腿部韧带都被禁地扯得生疼，张九龄没有再说话，只是莫名地发了狠，像是要把深处的那层撞开留下标记。王九龙顿时慌乱起来，想把Alpha推开，不过是徒劳无功。

"张九龄—"

这次张九龄的的确确吻了上来，不是他情热时脑海中的臆想，而是真真切切的唇齿相碰。一只手抚上他的侧脸，拇指摩挲着肌肤，旖旎且忘情。他突然忘了挣扎，或者从一开始就没想要拒绝，回应着Alpha带着烟草气味的吻，接受Alpha射在了生殖腔里，在自己身体里成结。

Alpha凑在他的耳边，呼吸像是美杜莎足以致命的诱惑，他说，"对不起。"

王九龙不知道他为什么要道歉，因为什么道歉，但第二天的时候张九龄像是人间蒸发一样从监狱里消失，据说很快会有以一位新狱长上任，但是没人解释张九龄发生了什么，又去了哪里，好像这漫长的两年就像一个不足为道的谎言一样。

有人敲了敲他的牢房门，王九龙抬起头来，是负责这片区域的狱警，此刻正面无表情地手里拿着一张通知。

"你两天之后就可以出狱了。"


	2. Chapter 2

王九龙走出监狱的时候是个阴郁天，和他心情倒是般配。也不知道那些人动用了什么关系，居然真能让他假释出狱，进来的时候两手空空，出去的时候自然也没有东西，唯一烦人的是脚腕上扣着的监视器，冰凉的金属贴着皮肤，让他莫名烦躁。两年前的白衬衫现在套在身上松松垮垮的，勉强能被骨架支起来。

张九龄在他出狱的前两天调任，这座监狱历史上最短命的监狱长，凭空出现又凭空消失，好像专门就是为这他来的一样。当初就不应该主动招惹他，王九龙皱着眉头想，两个警卫打开铁制大门，"你可以走了。"

从这里面出来的人，狱警才不会多费心思和气力多说一句好好做人，面无表情地示意王九龙离开，像是送走一座瘟神，王九龙侧回头看他一眼，他还是记不住这个专门负责他们监区的狱警到底长什么样子，就算现在看他，唯一能注意到的也只是腰间别着的警棍。他克制住自己不流露出嫌恶的眼神，走出大门。

监狱外的景象似乎比监狱内还要荒凉两分，只有一条弯曲的公路通向不知名的尽头，与野草丛生的荒地分割出鲜明的界线，一望无垠，秋风没了障碍物更加肆虐，顺着袖口裤腿钻进去，无声叫嚣。皮鞋踩在地上沙沙作响，硌着沙子的感觉很不舒服，王九龙走了两步便停下，等着坐在几米外黑色轿车里的人下来。

"好久不见，"戴着墨镜的人扔了一件外套给他，上下打量他几番，才张开手结结实实给他一个拥抱，不算太过亲昵，只是像例行公事一样，场面做的到位即可，"老爷子费了这么大功夫才把你捞出来，估计这会儿等得都有点急了。"

"栾哥，"王九龙没有回答，只是低声打个招呼，沉默的坐进副驾驶，栾云平见状也坐回车里，贴心地给他把车里温度调高，调转车头扬长而去。

四十分钟后周围才勉强算有点人烟味，王九龙靠在车窗边望窗外的风景，神色说不上有多好看，按理说摆脱了监狱那种地方，怎么也应该感到高兴，但他心知肚明接下来要去的地方恐怕只能算是另一处监狱。

栾云平看起来心情不错，没话找话的和王九龙聊天，"老爷子交代了，先给你找个地方把脚上那玩意儿弄下来，明天我带你去见他，再找住处我也嫌麻烦，今天你直接在我家住得了。"他自顾自的安排好一切，丝毫不在意王九龙会有什么反对意见，都说完之后才不紧不慢地补一句，"对了，小孟也在我家，别太惊讶。"

不在他大概才会惊讶，王九龙心里想着，没把这句话说出来，只从喉咙里挤出一声"嗯"算是表示自己知道了，大概是因为这几日的不得安眠，加上刚才的凉风，他的太阳穴隐隐痛起来，他用手指揉了两下，无济于事，索性裹紧外套在副驾驶上睡过去。

再醒来的时候他们已经进入繁华区，车速慢下来，周围的喇叭声不时响起，能听出车主此刻的焦急，王九龙不安地坐直身子，突然感觉有什么不对劲，再看看自己的右脚脚踝，那个刚被扣上几个小时的监控器已经消失的无影无踪。

联邦重罪，王九龙心里简单盘算了一下私自摘除监控器能让他再判多少年，半晌才意识到这不是他该担心的事，会有人替他带上这个监控器，去应付假释官，果然是在监狱里待得时间太长，他自嘲的笑一声，好不容易有所好转的头疼又发作起来。

看来不能再想监狱里的事情了，他揉揉眉心，监狱和那个人的联系太过紧密，以至于他没法完全抽离出来，脑海里全是那个人的身影，还在开车的栾云平见他醒了，声音中带着一丝调侃地问，"监狱里不让睡觉吗？他们给你取监控器的时候，那么大的阵仗你都没醒，我还以为是我给你下药了呢。"

"这两天有点累。"王九龙言简意赅的说。就两句话的功夫，车子已经停在栾云平的家门口。他从车上下来看着这座恨不得把有钱的横幅挂在二楼窗户上的建筑，"又换了一个？"

栾云平手里转着车钥匙站在他身边，"嫌之前那个太扎眼，要在这片地界找个稍微不那么引人注目的房子可真是难。"他拍拍王九龙的肩，再一次发现王九龙的确是消瘦不少，伸手上去就只能摸到骨头，"行了，进去吧，好好休息一天，明天晚上老爷子在家等你。"

房间里面没有外表看上去那么浮夸，也是，栾云平喜欢简约的风格，家里最常见的就是黑灰白三色，懂行的人才能看出客厅里挂着的一幅画也许就要上千万。王九龙没多看，虽然他知道在他来之前栾云平一定做了最基本的防护措施，不会让他发现不该发现的，但还是小心点为好。

毕竟他也不知道在老爷子心里，他和栾云平到底谁更重要一点，大概是栾云平，谁让他是个Alpha，自己只是一个凭借身体上位的小情人，仗着老爷子的宠爱得揽大权，旁人平时面上不敢多说，背地里不知道会说出什么。王九龙将卧室门反锁上后靠在门上伸手摸了摸自己后颈上的腺体，不知道还能不能看出牙印的痕迹来，瞒不住的，还要感谢这个监狱是真的密不透风，不然在他和张九龄滚在一起的第一天，老爷子就能派人来把他做掉。

王九龙沉默了好一会儿，一点动作都没有，只有指腹还无意识地在那块凸起上摩挲，他在张九龄离开后的两天内想了很多，太过巧合，只会让他更加确信张九龄别有目的，他也有想过干脆狠狠心，把这块没用的肉剜了，却只会显得欲盖弥彰，说不定一辈子待在监狱里都比现在的处境要好，他当时没想到还能出来，自然做事没那么多顾虑，现在一切都不一样了。

他没再多想，竟生出些自暴自弃的念头，转眼去看房间里的陈设，床头柜上放着一个新手机，还有两包烟，衣橱里满满当当堆着昂贵的衣服，一看就是他的尺寸，他从衣橱的最左侧拿出件睡袍，走进浴室。

浴室和主卧只有一墙之隔，能隐隐约约听到主卧里交谈的声音，王九龙把水流扭小了点，依稀辨认出那好像是孟鹤堂的声音，"大楠回来了？"

栾云平的声音他听不清，只听着孟鹤堂从一开始正常的交谈声变成小声的求饶，"栾哥，栾哥，人还在隔壁呢。"显然这句话不怎么管用，没过几分钟，隔着墙壁传来的就只剩下软腻的哼声和喘息声，大概还得夹杂两句诨话，张九龄一向诨话说得得心应手，就是不知道栾云平这种看着正经的人能说出什么来。

王九龙猛然间意识到这已经是他今天第三次想起张九龄，不是个好兆头，连带着隔壁的靡靡之音听着也烦起来。他把淋浴的水开到最大盖过隔壁，三两下把自己脱的精光走进浴室，水温还没变热，打在身上是刺骨的凉，他咬了咬嘴唇，控制自己别再多想。

裹着睡袍躺在床上的时候王九龙才算是真正意识到自己不在监狱了，大床软的和棉花一样，他几乎能完全陷进去，一点也不像单人牢房里硌着腰疼的硬床板，主卧的两人居然还没完事，听着像是栾云平在逗孟鹤堂，故意捉弄他又不让他叫出声来，估计是孟鹤堂不敢，毕竟自己这么一个大活人就在隔壁房间，于是哭求被舌尖堵回去，留下的只有几句委屈哭腔的尾音。

大概天下的Alpha都是一个德行，王九龙意识逐渐模糊起来，只记得张九龄最喜欢把他抵在冰冷的墙上，他也就顺从地塌下腰去，让人掐着腰一下又一下的深入，做到兴起处便攥着他的手扣在墙上，一只手依旧是死死扣着他的腰，另一只手却是带着点温柔的与他十指相扣。

再清醒过来的时候已经是晚上，拉着一半的窗帘洒进大片夜色进来，一个漫长的，关于张九龄的梦，王九龙觉得自己是魔障了，下身湿了一大片，仿佛只要他想起张九龄这三个字，身体就会敏感的做出反应。澡肯定是白洗了，他换下被弄脏的衣服，用凉水冲了把脸，外面栾云平在敲他的房门。

"出来吃饭。"

栾云平家里没有佣人，佣人对于他们来说都是安全隐患，晚饭一猜就是孟鹤堂做的，王九龙走下楼去的时候两人都已经在桌前坐着了，孟鹤堂坐得有点不安，王九龙落座的时候也没敢去看他。而王九龙假装一副什么什么都不知道的样子拿起刀叉，讽刺地想。

孟鹤堂是怕自己知道了看不起他吗？真论起来，他还不如孟鹤堂。

一顿饭吃得悄无声息，自然不会有人提起王九龙在监狱的生活，不用脑子也知道不是什么好日子，问了也是尴尬，但除此之外再无其他，就算孟鹤堂和栾云平之间有什么能聊的，估计在床上的那点功夫也都说完了，孟鹤堂的眼神不断在栾云平和王九龙身上打转，犹豫着不知道说点什么打破沉默才好，王九龙先开了口，"上次我出事儿，是有叛徒吗？"

他在监狱里的时候早有人给他带过话，只不过说的极其隐晦，最终也没说那人到底是谁，他再想多问，却已经到了探视时间，下次再有人来，已经换了一个什么都不懂的毛头小子。

"明儿你亲自见了老爷子，自然什么都知道了。"栾云平拿叉子的手顿了一下，面色不改的说，"这件事情错不在你，你不用多想，委屈你在那种地方待了几年，肯定会补偿你的。"他眼神在王九龙身上转过一圈，最后停在他的手腕处，"怎么戴了个这么旧的手表？我有一抽屉新的，你去随便挑一个？"

王九龙一愣，下意识地遮住那块手表，是张九龄给他的，他没舍得丢掉，却不知道怎样应付栾云平的问题，只得草草敷衍道，"戴习惯了，暂时还不想换。"他恢复沉默，低下头勉强又吃了两口，逃避似的站起身来说，"我还是有点不舒服，先回房间去了。"

"别忘了明天的正经事就行。"栾云平随口交代道，没再多说。

第二天晚上栾云平早早换了身西装，一边整理袖扣，又顺手敲敲一直紧闭着的，王九龙的房门，脚步飞快走下楼梯，孟鹤堂还穿着睡衣看电视，对此习以为常，连个眼神都吝啬给，"什么时候回来？"

栾云平抬头瞧一眼没什么动静的房间，习惯性地压低声音，双肘支在沙发上跟孟鹤堂说话，"没准，我也不知道老爷子到底有什么事儿。"他听着房间门被打开的声音，直起身揉揉孟鹤堂的头发，"不用等我。"

王九龙走到客厅，和小声交谈的人隔着些距离，不自然地理白色衬衫的领口。两年的习惯果然能改变很多，宽松的囚服更符合他，虽然不太符合他的审美，至少不会像现在一样透不过气来。栾云平给他把第一颗扣子解开，又展了展他的西服。王九龙身材修长，虽然衣服偏大一点，看上去依旧不失完美，一点都不像一天前从监狱里走出来的人，倒像是个成功人士。

"不是什么正式场合，用不着这么拘束，老爷子肯定很高兴看见你。"

虽然那位和王九龙的关系远比明面上的要复杂，但估计知道的人寥寥无几，甚至有可能只有他一个，栾云平眼中略带深意的扫过那具线条美好的身躯，说到底，就算他有再大的能耐，也只是一个Omega，光是这一点，他就永远也爬不到自己的头上。

王九龙能猜到几分栾云平心中所想，挑挑眉坐进汽车后座，随即栾云平也从另一侧打开车门坐到他旁边，气氛一时有点紧张，副驾驶上坐着的人大大咧咧的和他们打招呼，"栾哥，大楠，有日子没见。"

"你小子大忙人一个，我哪儿能轻易见到你。"栾云平轻松的回了一句，开玩笑的语气，"烧饼，你怎么这趟还自己来了，派个司机过来不就成了。"

烧饼看了默不作声的王九龙一眼，"这不是老爷子叮嘱的吗，自从出了那档事之后老爷子小心了不少，虽然这是咱们自己的地盘，但还是别出什么岔子。"

汽车七拐八绕，几乎到达郊区边缘的时候才停下，低调的别墅隐在山丛中露出一个尖来，车子稳稳地在大门前停下，一直沉思的王九龙才回过神来，路上都是栾云平和烧饼在随意聊天，他也就陷入自己的思绪中，每一次到这个地方来他的感觉都是一样的，迷失、恐惧，所有不好的情绪纠缠在一起使得他本能开始抵触。

而今天他的恐惧更是多了一分。

因为有烧饼带着，别墅里的层层安保没有造成多大的不便，王九龙尽量放轻脚步，不让皮鞋碰撞在瓷砖上发出过大的声音惹人注目，走进内室，郭德纲正坐在书桌前，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，专注地看着面前摊开的文件夹，烧饼乐呵呵的走过去，"人我给您带来了。"

郭德纲闻言抬头，正好和王九龙对上视线，王九龙保持着表面上的平静，实则五脏六腑都在颤抖，说话时的声音就算竭力控制也不免染上几分，"舅舅..."

"瘦了不少，"郭德纲摘下眼镜随手扔在桌上，烧饼立刻接了过来妥善放好，王九龙垂下头不再直视郭德纲，心脏正在胸腔里飞快的跳动，连带着他太阳穴旁的青筋若隐若现。郭德纲似乎是没注意到王九龙的不寻常，背着手从他身边经过，"去客厅说话吧，这儿不是个好地方。"

几人在沙发上落了座，郭德纲轻咳一声，"今天叫你们两来，其实也没什么重要的事，九龙刚出来不久，都先避避风头，等这段时间过去了，之前负责的什么还是接手回来，你那儿的事情一直都是不同的人轮番照看着，到底不如你在的时候。"

"是，"王九龙低声答应道，栾云平在一旁附和，"这两年的确是不如以前，不过九龙回来了，您也能放宽些心。"

郭德纲点点头，闭上眼，看着有些疲惫，一只手揉了揉太阳穴，"你们两个都先回去吧，我有话和九龙说。"

烧饼和栾云平离开之后，客厅里就只剩下他们两人，王九龙小心观察着郭德纲的神色，犹豫着要不要开口发问，看着郭德纲没有挑起话头的意思这才说话，"舅舅，叛徒的事情..."

他问到一半却突然有点不知道该怎么继续问下去，幸好郭德纲及时接过话来，叹了一口气道，"是大林。"

"表哥？"王九龙攥紧双拳，不敢置信的反问了一句。郭麒麟可是郭德纲最器重的大儿子，虽然现在集团上下都是他和栾云平在打理，但真到了那一天，还是得交到郭麒麟手上。只不过郭麒麟一向对这种事情不怎么上心，可也远远没有到要向警察出卖他们的地步。

"是我没有察觉到，让他身边混进个卧底。"郭德纲冷哼一声，"阎鹤祥，没想到他看上去没什么威胁，居然能让我的亲儿子临阵倒戈。"王九龙听出郭德纲声音里的怒意，眼神闪躲地低下头去没有说话，不想下一秒就被人捏着下巴被迫与他直视，"还委屈你进去了两年。"

王九龙勉强笑了笑，"多亏您把我捞出来，不然我后半辈子估计都得待在那个鬼地方。"

"我也不舍得让你后半辈子都待在监狱里。"郭德纲松了手，看似无意地在王九龙身边坐下，心不在焉的问，"那种地方的日子，不太好过吧。"

王九龙莫名喉头哽了一下，面上的从容险些维持不住，右手暗自掐了一下大腿，用足了力气，才算是正常的回答，"您也不是第一天知道我，监狱里那些人没什么本事，不敢招惹我的。"

"那就好，"郭德纲得到一个满意的答案，微微点了点头，隔着衣服捏了捏他的腰，王九龙不自然的僵直背，换来郭德纲一个探究的眼神，神态自若的收回手，"看来监狱里的伙食不太好。"

"对不起。"王九龙意识到自己实在不在状态，并且已经开始引起郭德纲的怀疑，"在那里面待几年倒也没什么，只不过没想到是表哥出卖了我。"他抬起眼，又是一副惶惶不安的样子，明明与之前相差无几，这次却完全是装出来的，"您打算怎么处置他？"

郭德纲的脸色有所缓和，手指无意识地敲打着沙发扶手，"这小子估计是做了什么赦免令的交换，在警察局躲着，我没工夫去搭理他，先让他过两天安生日子，等把手头上的事情都处理好了，再找他秋后算账。"

王九龙心思其实半分都没在这上面。郭麒麟？他一点都不关心，跟人跑了才最好，他自己尚是泥菩萨过河自身难保，还要斟酌着话语以防让郭德纲看出了纰漏，这老狐狸估计对自己的儿子也能下得去狠手，更别说自己一个名义上的外甥。

而且，骗着他上床的时候，可是一点都没想起来自己是他外甥。

王九龙莫名烦躁起来，虽然他为自己的烦躁找到一个很好的借口，"恐怕等我再回去接手事情的时候，一切都得托他的福，要重新洗牌。"

这副模样在郭德纲看来无非就是小辈的年轻气盛，遇事耐不住性子，又沉着语气好好说教一番，临了交代，"这几天你就住在这儿吧，等他们那边准备妥当，会有人带你过去交接。"他的手摸上王九龙后颈，温和的手掌贴着那一小块肌肤，不知是无意还是有心。

王九龙在那一瞬间几乎要惊呼出声，还是克制的强忍回去，小声答着好，感受着粗糙的指腹在敏感的肌肤上摩挲过两下才松开，似乎根本没有发现上面残留着另一个人的标记。郭德纲没有在看他，下意识的举动只像是在安慰一只小动物，他高悬的心这才略微轻松一些，待郭德纲松开手之后就迫不及待的站起来。

"那我就先回房间了，舅舅。"

郭德纲今天晚上对王九龙还没什么兴趣，抬了抬下巴示意他可以离开，王九龙如获大赦的想要往楼上走，刚迈出一步就被郭德纲叫住，"平时少抽点烟，一身的烟草味。"

"知道了。"王九龙控制着声音回答，心里早就将张九龄这个杀千刀的骂过无数回。

张九龄，要是让我逮着你，一定把你大卸八块丢进黄浦江里喂鱼。


	3. Chapter 3

王九龙不知道这是自己被绑起来的多久之后。

时间的流逝开始变得模糊，或许已经过去一天、两天，有可能只是短短的十几分钟。厚重的酒红色窗帘将整个房间遮挡地严丝合缝，只有床头的一盏吊灯亮着，白皙的手腕被绳子勒出一道深深的红印，在昏黄的光下看着有些触目惊心，没有时间的参照，每一秒都变得难熬至极，他两只手都被绑在床头，浑身赤裸，皮肤泛着淡淡的粉红色，一条单薄的床单盖在身上，聊胜于无。

他已经尽可能地将自己缩成一团，滚烫的肌肤接触到空气时还是让他觉得如至冰窖，明明身上是烧起来的温度，他却蜷缩着想要取暖，周而复始的恶性循环。大脑被烧得浑浑噩噩，情不自禁地有个名字就想呢喃出口，但尚保存的一丝的清醒让他死死咬住自己的嘴唇，连同即将脱口而出的呻吟一同溺死在血腥味中。

从一开始就不应该抱有侥幸，以为郭德纲不会发现他养着的小宠物被他人染指的事实。其实早就超出了染指的范畴，是他主动贴上去的，想在监狱里找一个牢固的靠山，张九龄完全标记他之后他竟然觉得有些高兴，但现在光想到这个事实就觉得自己愚蠢。

无法预知的死期最让人恐惧，提心吊胆着生怕郭德纲哪一天就发现他在精心掩饰、却根本不堪一击的秘密。最开始的几天，王九龙几乎整天藏在自己的房间里不敢出来，穿衣服也尽量选择高领，勉强遮住后颈，没有烟瘾的人如今嗜烟如命，一打开门屋里就是呛鼻的烟雾缭绕，屋外轻微的脚步声会让他心慌，每一个晚上都极其难熬，害怕郭德纲会突然一时兴起叫他过去。

一个星期的相安无事，郭德纲似乎有什么棘手的事情需要处理，根本就没有想起来王九龙的存在，这像一支镇定剂一样逐渐将王九龙的情绪安抚下来，尤其在手下的人毕恭毕敬的现身，和他说所有事情都解决完了，只等他过去接手，这句话在他耳中听起来像是张逃出生天的赦免令，他匆匆收拾了东西离开，坐进车里的时候才想起来要告诉郭德纲一声。

电话被接通的时候他的心差点从胸膛里跳出来，但在其他人看来一切都很正常，郭德纲对此没有发表其它意见，透过话筒传过来的声音一如既往地让人捉摸不透，整个通话时长不足三分钟，只是最简单的例行报告，郭德纲最后意味深长的说了一句，"别让我失望。"之后话筒里只传来了嘟声，王九龙后背已经满是冷汗，长出一口气靠回车座。

这应该算是逃过一劫吧。

郭德纲没说错，之前他经手的活自从他入狱之后陆陆续续被不同的人接管，可能因为本身就不是他们分内的活，于是没有几个人会上心，所有账目都是一团糟，还不知道有多少看不过眼的被私自销毁。之后的很长一段时间他都沉浸在让一切重回正轨的工作里，这是他唯一能和栾云平抗衡的机会。

这样就算有一天真的暴露了，他至少还能有些谈判的资本，他有预感郭德纲费了这么大劲把他从监狱里弄出来，应该不只是为了他那些小乐趣，这证明他是有用的，郭德纲是个极度理性的人，不会那么轻易杀掉一个对他有用的人。

他现在只能这样骗自己，试图用高强度的工作将自己心头挥之不去的恐惧暂时遗忘，而令他感到最挫败的居然是在如此条件下，他居然还能找到空余的时间去想张九龄，大多数时候他上一秒还在为某个手下办事不利而生气，下一秒这个人就毫无征兆的出现在他脑海里，只会让他更加生气。

王九龙有想过让人去查张九龄的身份，看看他到底是何方神圣。两年，王九龙才发现除去一个名字，他对张九龄一无所知；他也想过也许去做个手术，把张九龄在他身上留下的标记完全去除，但都是无济于事，他不会天真到以为自己能摆脱郭德纲的监视，事实上他的一举一动都无法逃过那个人的掌控。

比起他被完全标记的事实，他似乎更不愿意让郭德纲知道张九龄的存在，也许是出于保护的心理，但王九龙更偏向于他是想亲自找到张九龄然后把这个家伙扔进河里喂鱼。

郭德纲的电话来的猝不及防，王九龙接起电话的时候正坐在自己别墅的前厅抽烟，指尖染上淡淡的烟草气味，电话那端声音淡淡，让他晚上来一趟。他下意识地想用工作繁忙当推脱，一辆黑色轿车却已经停在别墅面前，车窗摇下来露出烧饼的脸，一向嬉笑着的脸此刻正严肃的看着他，满是不容置疑。

王九龙一进去先挨了个结结实实的耳光，大脑嗡嗡作响，他一瞬间就知道这趟到底是为着什么来。郭德纲皮笑肉不笑地看他，慢条斯理地活动活动手腕，"你倒是长本事了。"

他咬紧牙关，擦去嘴边的血迹，一句都没为自己辩解，这样的阵仗足以证明郭德纲已经知道一切，再多说只会更加激起他的怒火，烧饼早就关上门退出去，房间里只留下两人和几个手下，"你在监狱的时候每个月都有人给你送抑制剂，怎么还是管不住自己。"

郭德纲目光落在他后颈上，被人不自然的侧头躲避，突然冷哼一声转身坐回沙发上，好整以暇地看着面前有些狼狈的人，"我需要知道那个人是谁，囚犯？还是狱警。"

王九龙垂在身边的手微微颤抖起来，他知道郭德纲的势力和手段，今天他说了，明天两个人的尸体说不定就得被装进黑色垃圾袋扔到公海里面去，"对不起舅舅，我不能说。"

话音未落，又是一声清脆的耳光，看来他是把郭德纲气坏了，王九龙有些绝望的想，依旧一个字都没有说，郭德纲也是气极，看着他这般模样冷笑起来，"不着急，你有的是时间好好想想。"

于是现在他就落到了这样的境地，被绑在一个密不透风的房间里，还被两个人按住强掐着下巴灌了药。讽刺的是那药他知道是干什么的，也没少用过，审人的时候灌两杯下去，用不了五分钟就是色欲当头，半点抵抗的气力都没有，为了得到一点满足，饶是什么秘密也得倾囊而出。

药效慢慢发挥作用，酥麻感从尾椎骨开始蜿蜒至上，最后在大脑深处炸开，让他几近呻吟出声，身下床单染上大片深色，后穴痒的可怕，像是在急切地渴求着什么，他大口地呼吸，缺氧的大脑使他在崩溃的边缘徘徊，合欢花味的信息素充斥着整个房间，直到房门被推开的一瞬才算有新鲜空气涌进来，略微将浓郁冲淡。

他知道是郭德纲进来了，努力地想睁开眼，但浑身瘫软没有力气，只听着抽屉被拉开，传出翻找东西的声音，几秒之后，他身上唯一蔽体的东西也被掀开，露出一整副被烧得滚烫的赤裸身躯，他勉强将眼睛撑起一条缝，看到郭德纲手里尺寸可观的假阳具，表面上全是狰狞的突起，一只手掌勉强握满。

大概是被高温度烧糊涂了脑袋，王九龙差一点笑出声来，这张床上从来没缺过花样，这种东西对他来说早就是家常便饭，郭德纲的所有恶趣味都留在这间屋子里，也等同于半永久地留在他身上。

"孩子，我只是要一个名字，说出来，你就不用受这样的折磨。"郭德纲的声音听起来很有耐心，一只手把他额前被汗水沾湿的碎发拨开，"一个名字而已，告诉我你对我还是绝对忠诚的。"

王九龙意识有些恍惚，他说了，只要说出来就好，不然后面不知道有什么会等着自己。但他没回答，将头侧到另一边躲开人的手，额头上已经迸出青筋，看着吓人，但他还是咬着牙一声不吭。原本并拢的双腿被大力掰开，他甚至没有力气去反抗，只能任由自己躺成双腿大开的姿势，下身全部暴露在空气当中。

后穴早就湿得不成样子，不用任何的润滑就能直接进入，就算是那样尺寸的东西也是轻而易举，郭德纲不紧不慢地将手里的东西推了一个头部进去，立刻就被那处死死地绞着，甚至像是邀请一样的想要继续深入。

"你真的不打算说？"郭德纲又问了一遍，两秒的沉默之后，手上再没有怜香惜玉，猛地将粗大的东西没进去大半个，王九龙终于忍不住从喉咙里发出一声极度痛苦的闷哼，假阳具上的凸起磨过后穴内的嫩肉，再拔出来的时候已经带了淡淡的血色。

又一下用了十足力气的动作，这次比之前更加深入，痛感也就更胜，本应该是件享受的事情，此时生生转变成酷刑，闷哼变成了痛呼，药的作用和下身难以忍受的痛苦交杂在一起，几乎让王九龙晕厥过去，但郭德纲根本没有给他喘息的机会，第三下，身体好像被从中间撕裂开，阳具只留着几厘米在外面被握着，而剩下的所有全部进了他的身体里。

冰冷的器具逐渐被身体的温度暖起来，每一次进出都带出更多的鲜血，进出的频率也越来越快，王九龙的呼吸越来越乱，他逐渐开始习惯这样没有章法的疼痛，但那个被他体温暖热的东西无时无刻都在提醒他，那不是他的Alpha。

他的，Alpha。

他为这样的想法而感到可笑，这个Alpha现在不知道在哪个办公室里坐着睡大觉，他却在这里经历这一切，更可笑的是即使这样他也没有想要说出张九龄的名字。

那个人温柔的声音一遍又一遍在他的脑海中回放，"我想我是爱上你了…"他几乎要溺死在这个声音里，无法呼吸，就算知道那个人在说谎也无济于事，先触犯雷区的是他，先动心的也是他。

没有人和他说过爱这个字眼啊，光是想想就觉得可笑，所以有人说的时候，哪怕是蹩脚的谎言，他也会在不知不觉中深陷进去，和痛苦交织着永远无法抽离。

血迹斑斑的假阳具被抽出来丢在一边，后穴还没适应它的离开，混着血的液体缓慢留下来，顺着他的臀缝滴在床上，郭德纲擦了擦手，附过身去摸王九龙的头发，他的下唇已经被咬的血红一片，无意识地呼吸着，额头上因为疼痛遍布着密密麻麻的冷汗。

本来为人擦去冷汗的手不知道什么时候移到了脖颈上，修长洁白的天鹅颈，那双手先是温柔的抚过，然后毫无征兆地开始一点一点收紧，"我可以再问一遍，他的名字？"

可惜回答他的只有人渐渐因为缺氧而开始的微弱的挣扎，一双蒙着水雾的眼睛骤然睁开盯着他看，让他莫名的松开手，王九龙侧过身去剧烈的咳嗽，平静下来之后又恢复成一汪死水波澜不惊。

"我有很长时间可以和你耗，孩子。"

这是王九龙晕过去之前听到的最后一句话。

他再醒来的时候是被身体里的不适感唤醒，后穴不知道什么时候被塞进去一枚跳蛋，正被调成最大频率不知疲倦地跳动着，正抵在后穴里最敏感的地方，震动无可避免地触动刚才形成的伤口，但又带来些快感，他下意识的又去咬自己的嘴唇，发现那一片地方已经被他咬的血肉模糊，再没有别的地方可供他自虐。

整座房间恢复寂静，他能听到自己的喘息声，和跳蛋在体内发出的嗡嗡声，跳蛋挤压着前列腺所在的地方，没过几分钟他就泄出来，白浊弄脏自己的小腹，他知道这种用电池的跳蛋至少能持续四十分钟以上，于是尽可能的放松下来，闭上眼睛想忽略身体里叫嚣着的欲望，但现实通常不如人所愿。

他浑身上下至少有三四个地方都在剧烈疼痛着，更不要说药劲儿还没完全消退下去，他紧紧闭上眼，感受着疼痛感在身体里一点一点蔓延开，清醒的意识逐渐开始涣散，有好几次他都差点沉睡过去，却在最后一刻被拽回现实。

他分不清什么是压倒他的最后一根稻草，他费力的重新将身体蜷缩起来，脖子上之前被掐出的红印让他感觉呼吸的时候嗓子火辣辣的疼。他侧过头将半张脸埋进枕头里，用微不可闻的声音小声抽噎起来。他都不记得有多长时间没有流过眼泪，以前类似的事情也不是没有在他身上发生过，但是没有一次像现在这样，他嗓子沙哑，连哭都牵痛着神经。

像是过了一个世纪这么久，郭德纲才再度推门进来，床上的人毫无生气的躺着，像是种认命的妥协。后穴里塞着的跳蛋已经停止跳动，他粗暴地伸进去三根手指将跳蛋挖出来，沾着晶莹液体的跳蛋被和之前的假阳具扔在一起，发出一声清脆的碰撞声。

昏迷着的人终于悠悠转醒，脸上的泪痕还清晰可见，难受地发出一声哼声，郭德纲莫名心软下来，他总是没办法对这只太过温顺的小宠物下狠手，毕竟除了这次，他还没有过忤逆自己的行为，但是知道连自己都不舍得标记的Omega被别人染指还是让人怒火中烧。

而这样的维护意味着什么？郭德纲看着王九龙的眼神带上一份危险的信号，可惜王九龙并不能完好的辨别出他的情绪，声音中带着哽咽，竭力想将自己缩成一团，仿佛这样能受到的伤害就会少一点。

"只是一个名字而已。"他快要耗尽所有的耐心，放轻语调循循善诱着，用食指指节擦去王九龙脸上的泪痕，"我还从来没见你哭过。"

松香味慢慢在房间里弥漫开来，强势的将Omega合欢花味的信息素包裹，"你一直都是个乖孩子，告诉我，那个人是谁？我保证你会没事的。"

他的手指划过王九龙的侧脸，靠在王九龙的耳边轻声说，"告诉我，他是谁？"

接触到其它Alpha信息素的Omega本能开始逃避，被绑着的手腕已经起了淤血，像是被用锋利的刀切进皮肤的疼，但这个时候他顾不了许多，仍旧是费力想要挣脱开桎梏，总归是无济于事，饱经折磨的身体被再一次进入，陌生的信息素让这个过程与享受背道而驰，而疼痛更加真实，在用一种极其残忍的方式告诉他，这一切都没那么轻易结束。

有一刻王九龙甚至生出，也许死了会更好的念头。但下一秒他又后知后觉的意识到，他本来不用经历这一切，都是他自己选择的，要去"保护"那个人，咎由自取，连可怜都不值得可怜。他鼻间充斥着松香和合欢花混合在一起的味道，涌上来一股反胃的冲动，他喉结滚动，将那阵恶心吞咽下去。

这场折磨没有持续太久，以郭德纲射在他身体里结束，这像是一场宣示主权的性，凶狠而又莽撞，唯一只得庆幸的是之前遭受的一切让这变得不算太过难熬。他脱力的再度昏过去，不省人事，昏过去之前他有一丝高兴，不用再面对一遍又一遍的审问，或许根本就不用再醒过来。

他做了一个很长，很长的梦，关于张九龄，他一点都不感到惊讶，事实上在他被拷在房间里之后没有一刻不在想这个男人，这让他不得不用尽浑身力气才能不将那个名字在神志不清的时候呢喃出来，但也许在梦里他不必有这么多的顾忌。

"张九龄..."

他在梦里听到回应，轻声的、温柔的回应，让他一直紧皱的眉头终于舒展开，房间里莫名多了一抹烟草味的气息，将他所有不安的情绪安抚下来，谁会在这个房间里抽烟，王九龙想，把这当做自己梦里的另一个臆想。

一直被绑着的手终于被松开，血液循环不通的手指发白，逐渐才恢复血色，无力地垂在身边。冰凉的药膏被抹在伤口处，动作小心谨慎，生怕弄疼了他，王九龙已经分不清什么是梦境，什么是现实，他不安地翻动着身体，却被人从背后搂住，熟悉的声音在他耳边响起。

"我在这儿，没事了，没事了，睡吧。"

那个人像哄孩子一样轻声哄着他，一只手环在他的腰上，坚定沉稳地安慰他，安慰似乎起到了效果，他逐渐平静下来，呼吸也变得均匀。他终于从噩梦中挣脱了，王九龙想。神经放松下来的那一刻，他也就不受控制的陷入沉睡中。

王九龙再醒来的时候还是不知道时间到底过去了多久，窗帘还是被严密地拉着，但周围的一切都不一样了，他被换上一身干净的睡衣，任何被伤到的地方都被仔细的上了药，连私密的地方都被清理过，虽然还是迟钝的疼。他微微倒吸一口冷气，支着身体想要坐起来。

这个动作将在他床边趴着的人惊醒，揉了揉惺忪睡眼抬起头来，看着他松了口气笑道，"你睡了两天，我差点以为你醒不过来了。"他站起身走到桌前倒了一杯水递给王九龙，"要喝点水吗？"

王九龙却像是见了鬼一样死死地盯着眼前的人看，根本没有要接过他手里水杯的意思，那人等了一会儿，轻笑一声将水杯放在床头柜上，"见到我就这么惊讶？"

"张九龄？"王九龙不可置信地咬牙吐出这三个字，原本清晰的一切又变得模糊起来，在他脑海里打成死结，张九龄是个警察，也许还是个高层警官，怎么可能光明正大地出现在他面前？

"你到底是谁？"他艰难的发出这个疑问，嘶哑的声音听起来极难辨认，张九龄叹了口气，重新在床边坐下，不容置疑地把水杯递过去，"你需要喝点水。"

王九龙看着张九龄一脸"别让我喂你"的表情，终于乖乖地低头接过水杯小口喝起来，液体划过疼痛的喉咙，让痛感略微缓解几分，而他刚放下水杯，张九龄就凑过来，扣住他的下巴与他接吻，避开了他下唇上的伤，"我是你的Alpha，你应该还记得。"

"是吗？"王九龙脸色看上去不太好，却没躲开他的吻，待那个吻结束后才伸出手在他面前晃了晃手腕上触目惊心的伤，"我有段时间可是一直在想我的Alpha在哪里。"

"我现在在了。"张九龄答得很快，倒是让原本气势汹汹的王九龙有一瞬间恍神，愣了几秒之后又问，"你为什么会出现在这里？"

"栾云平死了，他的位置，以后由我来取代。"


	4. Chapter 4

周九良坐在车里，目光沉重地望着街对面那间看起来与周围没有任何不同的房子，现在是早晨十点，他已经在这个地方超过二十四小时，但是房间里几乎没什么动静，窗帘也是一直拉着的，如果不是昨天晚上短暂亮起的灯，这座房子看上去似乎根本没有人住。

他揉了揉眉心，在副座上放着的一杯咖啡经过一晚上的时间早已变得透凉，他也禁不住长时间的睡眠匮乏而意识涣散，手机突然开始震动，将他从昏沉的困意唤醒过来，动作迟缓地接起电话，对面是秦霄贤活力十足的声音，"九良哥，昨天一天都没见到你人，队里还等着你开会呢。"

"我在外面办点事，中午再回去。"他随意搪塞着秦霄贤，看到一直紧闭的门被推开，两个人打扮的严严实实地从房间里走出来，心念一动，但没有跟上去，话筒里秦霄贤的声音停顿几秒，莫名变低，大概是走到了一个角落才敢和他说话，"九良哥，你是不是还在查那件案子？"

周九良看着两人的身影消失在街道拐弯处消失，欲盖弥彰的咳嗽两声，"只是处理一些私事。"秦霄贤显然不买他的账，逐渐焦急起来，"九良哥，不管你在哪儿，还是快回来吧，局长中午要来，听说是有部门要接手这件案子，来做交接的，你再不回来，在局长那儿肯定没办法交代。"

"不管怎么样，我总得亲自问过他才放心。"他翻起手腕看手表，秒针缓慢的移动让他有些心焦，"你知道我绝对不会把这件案子轻易交给别人的，要是局长在我回去之前到了，你帮我打个掩护。"

秦霄贤听着还想说些什么，但是周九良一旦打定主意就不会被改变，他在秦霄贤试图继续劝阻他之前抢先打断他的话，"行了，我回去的时候会告诉你的。"

他说完这句话之后就直接挂断了电话，靠在车座上盯着手表计算两人离开的时间，二十分钟之后两个人终于重新出现在他的视线中，其中看起来身形略小的人被另一个人侧身挡着，看起来对于在大街上露面十分不安，身边的人握着他的手一直在安慰他。

周九良等到两个人进屋之后才从车子里走出来，闷在车子里太久之后周围的空气变得无比清新，窗帘还是被拉着，似乎刚走进屋里的两个人很享受黑暗，他犹豫一下，还是走到门口轻敲了两下，屋里回答他的是一片寂静，他耐着性子等，终于有人过来开门，门栓被插着，所以只被打开一条缝，露出一张带着戒备的脸，"有什么事吗？"

"你好，我叫周九良，是警察局的警长。"周九良把钱包里的警官证递过去，"我知道现在可能不是一个好时机，但我真的有些问题要问郭麒麟。"面前的人明显在犹豫，于是周九良继续说，"您应该是阎鹤祥警官吧，我们以前见过，两年前负责那起案子的也是我。"

面前的门重新被关上，传出移动门栓的响声，门再次打开的时候周九良能看到房间里简单的陈设，以及背对着他坐在沙发上的人—他此行的目的。阎鹤祥倒退一步示意周九良进来，右手在大腿外侧摩擦着，看向郭麒麟的眼神中也略带紧张。

周九良向阎鹤祥轻点点头表示感谢，在郭麒麟面前坐下，再次简单和他做自我介绍，郭麒麟自始至终都低着头，声音几乎听不真切，"我记得你。"阎鹤祥坐过来握住他的手，"周警官，如果您有什么问题的话，请尽快问吧。"

这句话中对周九良有着极大的敌意，周九良对此并不感到惊讶，毕竟他现在算是个丝毫不受到欢迎的不速之客，于是不再多加客套，拿出一直随身携带着的笔记本，匆匆翻了两页开始提问，"档案上显示，两年前郭氏集团的毒品交易，是你为警方提供的线索？"

"我只说过毒品交易的地点。"郭麒麟说着，侧过头深深看了阎鹤祥一眼，阎鹤祥顿时觉得自己手心有些发凉，垂下眼帘避开郭麒麟的目光。

这还要从两年前，他被派去在某个亚洲最大黑帮势力中做卧底说起，黑道上这股势力被称作"集团"，集团的老大是郭德纲，郭麒麟的父亲，他手下的关系错综复杂，想要连根拔起几乎是无稽之谈，最开始他们的毒品和军火交易都在暗地，近几年随着集团的庞大，逐渐有不可控制之势。

多重交火和杀人事件终于引起警方注意，为调查这一系列案件，警方专门成立了调查组，周九良就是调查组的一员，可随着调查的深入，集团背后的深水却是越来越捉摸不透，最后高层做出派遣警员卧底的决定。

这一任务落到阎鹤祥的身上，打入集团内部难如登天，先不说纪律森严的上下级结构让他也许潜伏数十年也无法真正接触到集团的核心，光是招纳新成员的审核便是重重信息筛选。他不得已另辟蹊径，想从郭麒麟身上下手。

郭麒麟一点也不像他父亲那样狡猾小心，接触郭麒麟的过程轻易到让人不敢置信，两人熟络起来之后，他甚至有一次明晃晃将阎鹤祥带进他父亲的住所。阎鹤祥记得有个看起来很壮的男人过来拦他们，警惕的眼神在他身上打转，但郭麒麟只简单地说了句"饼哥，这我朋友，没问题的"，两人就被畅通无阻地放行。

就算是那次毒品交易的地点，也不是郭麒麟主动说出的，而是被阎鹤祥套出来的。郭麒麟没有任何说漏嘴的自知之明，阎鹤祥却意识到这到底是多么重要的一个信息，上层知道之后足足出动了五个特警小组，将那个地方围得水泄不通。

剩下的故事一目了然，负责交易的王九龙被当场抓获，但追查线索到此为止断了线，郭德纲的住所也人去楼空，这时就算郭麒麟再反应迟钝，也能明白过来到底是谁走漏了这一消息，阎鹤祥第一次在任务报告中说了谎，他说在卧底过程中被郭麒麟识破，但郭麒麟有意与警方合作，甚至主动透露出这次的交易地点。

这个动作根本算不上仁慈，反而是变相将郭麒麟在集团的后路堵死，一个叛徒绝对不会有机会再回到集团，只得依附于警方的保护之下。等到郭麒麟彻底醒悟的时候为时已晚，只好被迫接受这一事实。

周九良当然不知道这件事情背后的曲折，也看不懂郭麒麟眼神中的深意，紧接着问出他一直困惑的那个问题，"在这次抓捕过程中只有一名集团的核心人物落网，在他上面到底还有多少人？"

"九龙吗？"郭麒麟冷笑一声，说不出是什么情绪，"他可算是我爸面前最红的红人，你们抓了他，相当于斩了集团的一条臂膀，除去我爸，他基本上掌握着集团的一半势力，另一半在栾哥手里，他们两的关系不是那么好，你们抓走他，帮了栾哥一个大忙。"

"栾哥？"周九良敏感地捕捉到这句话中的重点部分，追问。

"栾云平。"郭麒麟吐出一个名字，在看着周九良快速将名字记录下来的时候又笑起来，"周警官，你查不到他的，栾哥有多少假身份恐怕他自己都不清楚，这个名字也只不过是他最常用的。"

周九良还是认认真真将这三个字写在笔记本上，这一趟的收获已经可观，他合上笔记本，直视着郭麒麟的眼睛说，"我想你们已经得到了王九龙被假释的消息。"

听到这句话，郭麒麟瞬间激动起来，"我倒是想问问你们警方到底是怎么办事的，居然能让像他这样的人假释出狱？"阎鹤祥适时接过话茬来，搂着郭麒麟的肩膀想让他平静下来，"我们申请了保护令。"

"看起来你们的申请暂时还没有通过。"周九良想起房外清清冷冷的街道，如果有警察保护他们，他会察觉出来的，唯一的解释是警方觉得郭麒麟没有利用价值了，况且，这种父子反目相争的场面，大概也是高层喜闻乐见的场面之一。

"不好意思，我很累，想去休息一下。"郭麒麟猛地挣脱阎鹤祥的手臂站起身，丢下一句话就朝卧室走去。周九良也知趣的站起来，"打扰了。"

"周警官，"阎鹤祥在背后叫他，周九良有些疑惑地停下脚步转过身来看他，而阎鹤祥走过来，神色不自然地说，"保护令根本不会被通过对不对，我早就想到了，只不过一直不敢告诉他，所以我才会特意请了两个月假在家陪他。"

"抱歉，"周九良带着歉意说，"这种事情以我的级别，我无能为力，不过我会让巡逻的警察多注意注意你们这片区域。"他还欲再说些什么，兜里的手机再度震动起来，他走到一边去接电话，是秦霄贤打来的，无外乎是出了一起案子，叫他赶紧回去，他搪塞地答应，但秦霄贤的下一句话让他顿时睁大了眼睛。

"阎警官，刚才郭麒麟说，和王九龙同级别的人叫栾云平对吗？"

"对，"阎鹤祥看着周九良的脸色不太好，立刻追问，"是出什么事了吗？"

"我的同事刚刚给我来电，他说，栾云平死了。"周九良皱起眉看向屋内紧闭着的卧室门，"我想，您应该让郭麒麟知道这个消息，我得走了，如果你们想来警局的话，随时欢迎。"

周九良回到警局的时候，秦霄贤都已经快化作一块望夫石，焦急的趁还没人发现的时候把他拉到一边小声说，"局长正在办公室和要来接手这件案子的人谈话，一直在找你，我看事情已经是板上钉钉，哥你别和局长犟。"

"我本来以为问到一些有用的东西，现在看来又是竹篮打水一场空，但不管怎么说，我追查这个案子三年，不可能轻易放弃，你知道那些人什么来头吗？"周九良指指二楼办公室被百叶窗遮住大半身影的几个人问，秦霄贤摇摇头，"他们和我们不属于一个分支，所以从来没见过他们，不过也是奇怪，这样的案子不属于他们的受理范围。"

"我进去问问不就知道了。"周九良总觉得这件事情有什么不对劲，但又说不出来，拍拍秦霄贤的肩，三步并作两步往楼上跑，秦霄贤想喊住他，可惜"哥"字只出来一个气音，周九良就敲响了局长办公室的门。

门内的谈话被打断，局长于谦走过来给周九良开门，在看到他的一瞬间眼神就带着点警告味道，估计是让他不要乱来，周九良佯装看不懂局长的深意，走进办公室问，"局长，你找我有什么事吗？"

这句话算是在明知故问，早在两个星期前于谦就跟他提起过交接案子，现在说不知道就是在哄鬼。于谦清楚周九良的直性子，但是这次明令批下来要让其他小组接手的高层职位至少比他高两级，就算他不情愿也无能为力，更重要的是，周九良是个有前途的警官，于谦不想让他在这件事上得罪高层，以至于影响他的晋升。

于谦最多再有五年就会退休，到时新局长最佳人选非周九良莫属。

"我前两天不是跟你说过，郭氏集团的案子移交给安全局那边的小组去查吗，你这孩子，最近是不是忙晕了头，把这么重要的事情都忘了。"于谦虽然有些不满，但话里话外还是替周九良遮着，不让屋里另外两个人察觉出来周九良有什么抵触情绪。

他把手搭在周九良肩上，微微施加力道，警告周九良什么都不要多说，把案件档案资料给他们，请走这两尊大佛就算完事，可是周九良要是能照着他的想法行事，也就不叫周九良了，他先是礼貌地和两人打个招呼，"这件案子从一开始就是我们警局在查，我能问问为什么安全局要接过去吗？"

两人没想到周九良不太好对付，看了彼此一眼，其中有一个人回答，"这起案子引起了高层的高度重视，所以我们已经专门成立了一个特别小组，全力追查，我没有别的意思，但是你们手头上不止这一件案子要处理，难免会分心。"

"话是这样没错，"周九良忽视于谦威胁的目光，在他想插话进来调和气氛之前抢先说，"但是我的小组里所有人都对这起案子的前因后果了如指掌，三年之内的资料至少有几十箱，我们偶尔的分心和你们重新开始研究所耗费的精力和时间，应该不成对等吧。"

说话的人明显被噎了一下，结巴两下才重新开口，"这，这不在你考虑的范畴之内，我们有最精英的团队，也有了解案件来龙去脉的警员，这对我们来说不是难事。"

"那我想看看案件交接的批准令。"周九良心知如果局长不站在他这边，今天他是无论如何也留不下这件案子，但他心里存着一分侥幸，希望批准令上有不合章程的纰漏。

两人闻言皆是一愣，这更让周九良燃起一丝希望，于谦终于找到机会说话，"九良，一个案件交接，不用这么斤斤计较吧。"

"局长，我只是在走流程而已，不然出了什么岔子，我也不想背责任不是。"周九良不为所动，等着两人把批准令拿出来，他们不情不愿拿出一张纸递给周九良，而他一眼就看出这张批准令上有什么错误。

"批准令上为什么没有印章？"他将批准令摊在桌子上，手指着最后领导签字的地方问，上面只龙飞凤舞地牵着三个字，他根本没费心去辨认到底是哪个高层，满心在签名旁边没有专属印章这个事实中。

"我们是经过批准的，"两人说话顿时没了底气，但还是想要据理力争地说些什么，"并且，这张批准令的确是签了字的。"

"不好意思，我只是按照流程办事，没有印章的批准令是无效的。"周九良不容置疑的说，其实他知道，补一个印章很容易，但他同时也知道政治游戏里不值一提的小把戏，不盖章却签字，证明这件事没有正当理由，只是高层的私心而已。

他是对的，也是错的。两人为难的互相看一眼，他们说到底也只是依令办事，高层给的指示很明确，接过案子，故意延迟调查，最后归档记为悬案，如果有必要，那个印章很容易被解决，但是唯一的难点在于，几天前他们的上司意外死亡，整个安全局上下对这件事讳莫如深，他们甚至不知道死因是什么。

但唯一知道的是，新任上司不会通过这项批准令，所以今天才会孤注一掷来警局想碰碰运气，上司说他早就和局长通过电话，这就相当于一张入场券，但周九良的强硬态度出乎意料。

当了几十年局长的于谦早就成了人精，看着两人脸色就知道这事一定有什么难言之隐，临阵倒戈地帮着周九良说话，"九良说的有道理，补个印章不是什么难事，还麻烦你们到时候再跑一趟了。"

话里话外的意思就是今天这个案子是绝对到不了他们手里，两人只好泄气道，"是我们疏忽了。"

于谦笑呵呵地将人往外送，"让你们白跑一趟。"回来的时候才愠怒地瞪一眼周九良，"你什么时候才能改改你那个臭脾气。"

周九良面不改色的回答，"局长，您知道我对那些政治游戏没有任何好感。"于谦哼了一声，"没好感？我看你简直门清。算了，我看他们是不会再回来了，刚听小秦说案情有新进展，一起下去听听。"

秦霄贤早就准备好案件有关的资料，所以案件报告的时候显得极其游刃有余，受害者的照片被贴在白板上，还附着案发现场的照片。

"死者似乎在城区内和人发生过枪战，车身上有多处明显弹痕，虽然是辆防弹车，但是被至少四辆车围追堵截，在离高速公路几公里处的郊区发生车祸，车上发现三名死者的尸体，并且车发生二次爆炸，有两人的身份无法确认，但是后座的死者已确认是郭氏集团里的栾云平。"

周九良沉着脸看着白板上不忍直视的照片，皱起眉问秦霄贤，"你们是怎么确认身份的？"他记得在调查集团的时候从未有过栾云平这个人物，他也是半个小时之前才从郭麒麟口中得知这个人的存在，在一场尸体被严重破坏的车祸中，他们是怎么判断出栾云平的身份的？

"在现场找到一张纸条，虽然被火烧了半截，但是上面内容还是很容易辨认。"秦霄贤递过一张被火烧得没有形状的纸条，上面打印着，"郭老，这起车祸是我给您的礼物，希望您还喜欢，不过我有点失望，您手下大名鼎鼎的栾云平，这么轻易就能被我干掉。"

后面的话已经辨认不清，于谦看着那张纸条问，"看这张纸条的语气，估计是黑帮内斗，这种事儿也不少，虽然这么明目张胆的不多见。"

"旋儿，跟我去现场看看吧。"周九良一心想着这起案子，完全忽略了自己一夜没有睡觉的事实，站起身之后顿时感觉一阵眩晕，差点没站稳跌倒，还好秦霄贤眼疾手快上前一步把他扶住，于谦看着这一幕有点为周九良这种擅作主张还不拿自己身体当回事的行为生气，低声呵斥。

"就你现在这个状态还去什么现场，给我回家休息去，现场早就被封锁起来了，什么时候去都行，要是让我知道你今天偷跑去现场，你把警徽配枪上交了回家反省半个月再归队！"

周九良好像想反驳什么，但是头晕目眩地说不出什么话，只能让秦霄贤轻而易举地拖着往外走，"九良哥，你就听局长的话，回去休息一天，明天早晨我第一个跟你去现场行不行，走走走，我开车送你回去。"他说着说着才反应过来自己好像变相逃班了，心虚地回头去看于谦，于谦大手一挥，示意他赶紧走。

看来局长在周九良身上宽容度简直高的惊人。

周九良就这样被威胁加强迫的弄回了自己家，他住在一间不大的公寓，设备什么的都齐全，事实上再住进来一个人也不会显得拥挤，于是一个人住难免看着有些空荡，他躺在沙发上揉着发疼的太阳穴，就算是想去现场勘查，恐怕他现在也走不出这件公寓，索性就在沙发上想好好睡一觉。

就在他即将陷入沉睡的时候，门外突然响起急促的敲门声，他一向对声音十分敏感，立刻翻身坐了起来，混沌的大脑还有点分不清这声响是真实存在的，还是梦中子虚乌有的声音。

而下一阵敲门声更加剧烈，像是要把房门活生生凿出一个洞来，周九良警觉地拿过桌上的枪，小心翼翼向门口靠近，透过猫眼往外看的时候察觉不到什么危险，门口只站着一个男人，透过一小块玻璃也能看出的狼狈，似乎额上还有一块血迹，正慌张的四处张望，周九良将枪别在腰后，把门打开，"请问你有什么事儿吗？"

男人看到门开之后，仿佛是见到救星一样抓住周九良的袖子，声音中带着害怕，"你，你能帮我吗？"

这句话说得没头没脑，让周九良疑惑地皱起眉头看他，"你想让我帮你什么？"男人更加慌张，攥着他袖子的手也立刻加大了力度，"我，我说不清楚。"周九良看着他仿佛下一秒就能哭出来的样子，只好先让他进屋，坐在沙发上缓声缓语地问他。

"别着急，慢慢说，先告诉我，你叫什么名字？"

男人胆怯的望着他，眼睛里隐隐有水光闪过，他嗫喏地开口。

"我叫孟鹤堂。"


	5. Chapter 5

周九良对孟鹤堂这个名字并不熟悉，一瞬间他在脑海中将自己所有经手过的案件中有关的受害者和家属全部梳理下来，没有任何人唤起他的记忆，但面前的人看起来实在十分糟糕，身上的衣服看起来脏兮兮的，鬓角上残留着几道血迹，坐在沙发上颤抖着说不出一句完整的话。

"我去给你倒杯水，"周九良站起身走到厨房，确认孟鹤堂没有在看他的时候掏出手机给秦霄贤发短信，让他给自己查查这个叫孟鹤堂的人到底是何方神圣。他不像是那种会带来危险的人，但就这样没有任何征兆的出现在周九良家门口的行为的确有些可疑。

孟鹤堂双手捧着水杯，低着头似乎在和自己做心理斗争，周九良一向耐心很好，坐在他对面双手交叉等着人开口，尽管心里十分好奇，但没有出言催促，目光不时扫过正面放在桌上的手机，希望秦霄贤的办事效率能快一点。

大约两分钟之后，孟鹤堂才终于开口，紧握着水杯的手指微微颤抖着，"今天早晨大约九点的时候，在第二十七号街道和第十一号街道的交叉口，发生一起车祸，你应该知道。"

周九良想起早上贴在白板上的车祸以及在地图上标出来的地点，立刻明白了孟鹤堂指得是什么，他挺直上身更倾向孟鹤堂的方向一点，"是，我们已经正式开始调查这个案子，你是车祸的目击者吗？"

"不是，"孟鹤堂摇摇头，始终不敢抬起头来直视周九良的眼睛，"车祸发生的时候，我在其中一辆车上。"

这句话仿佛一声惊雷在周九良的脑海里炸开，他克制住自己想要猛地站起身的想法，深吸一口气，开始尽力回想早晨听过的，关于这起案子的全部细节，按照秦霄贤所说，有四辆车出现在现场，也许孟鹤堂运气不好，恰好路过这个地方结果被殃及？这是他能想到最好的解释，但也就在这个时候，手机屏幕突然亮了一下，是秦霄贤发来的短信，一大段足有几百字。

周九良没什么心思去细看，只是下意识的扫过一眼，然而这则短信的内容甚至比孟鹤堂刚才说的那句话更令人震惊，他甚至顾不上会惊动孟鹤堂，一把抓起手机走到一旁认真读起来。

"哥，我从档案里查了一圈这个名字，本市没有重名的人，资料显示他之前是xx大学的一名学生，毕业之后留在大学里任职，不过三年之前这个人好像人间蒸发一样，所有的住房记录、信用卡消费记录全部消失了，我又解锁了几个机密档案，你说的这个孟鹤堂，可能是栾云平的情人。我给你传了他的档案，你看看是不是你要找的人。"

他点开秦霄贤传过来的附件，一张照片呈现在屏幕上，照片上的男人看着年轻青涩，估计是学生时期的照片，一直都没有更新，但不难看出这就是现在正在他家沙发上坐着的人。

栾云平的情人。

周九良琢磨着这几个字的背后意思，才发现孟鹤堂不知道什么时候已经站起来，慌张地望向他的方向，他只觉得所有事情变得越来越乱，大步走回来，直截了当地发问，"你是怎么找到我的？"

"他..."孟鹤堂犹豫着，最终还是说出那个人的名字，"栾云平一直都知道你们这些在调查集团的警察的资料，我趁他不注意的时候偷偷看过一眼，你的名字在第一页，我只记住了你的地址。"

这样的理由并不足以让人信服，可是配上孟鹤堂的表情，居然多了几分可信度。周九良听到栾云平的名字时就知道孟鹤堂应该不打算再隐瞒什么，"那你想和我讲讲事情经过吗？"

孟鹤堂低下头开始回忆，"今天他似乎有什么很着急的事情去处理，但我想去买些东西，所以他临时改了路线先去送我，但是车还没进城的时候，就有..."他费力地回想着当时发生的事情，"至少三辆车跟在我们后面朝我们开枪，当时的场面很混乱，最后其中一辆车拦住了我们的去路，另一辆车像是自毁一样直直撞了上来。"

那段回忆一定不是太过美好，孟鹤堂环着手臂耸起肩膀，没有继续往下说，可这些基本上都是周九良已知的消息，相比起来，他更想知道到底是什么人实施了这一场袭击，孟鹤堂刚才提到栾云平要去办一件很重要的事情，有没有可能和这件事情有关，"在整个过程中，栾云平有说过什么吗？比如，他知不知道袭击他的人到底是谁？"

"我不知道，"孟鹤堂无措地回答，"他的行踪就连我都不清楚，今天又是临时改的路线，当时他也十分吃惊，而且，最重要的是，"

他试图接着往下说，但恐惧与后怕填充了他整个大脑，周九良不得不坐得离他近一些，拍拍他的背诗图安慰他，"没关系，你现在是安全的。"

孟鹤堂向他投去感激的一瞥，这才继续开口说，"那辆车是防弹车，就算出了车祸，里面的人也绝不至于丧生，所以车祸发生的时候，车里的人无一例外都只是受了些轻伤，但那些袭击者根本没有就此罢休，他们打开车门，开枪将所有人全部打死了。"

"除了我。"孟鹤堂捂着自己的头，似乎是不愿意想起当时的场景，"我不知道他们为什么单独留下我，我也不可能再回集团去，那么多人都死了，他们一定会怀疑和我有什么关系。"

他再一次抓住周九良的手臂，"你能帮帮我吗，我可以告诉你我知道的一切。"

周九良沉默半晌，被孟鹤堂抓着的地方正散发着不正常的温度，"我会尽力帮你，但你可能得先和我去趟警局。"

孟鹤堂眼中的惊慌还没有完全消退下去，他盯着周九良怔怔地看了几秒，无意识地松开手指，指节已经变得苍白，他深呼吸一口，终于轻微点点头，周九良安慰性地捏他的肩膀，"我先帮你清理一下伤口，你去洗个澡换身衣服，然后我带你去警察局。"

周九良翻出急救箱，各种各样的医疗用品摆满桌子，他平时大伤小伤没少受，所以这些东西都准备的一应俱全，可给自己包扎的时候从来不会考虑疼不疼，于是给孟鹤堂清理伤口时，即使已经竭尽全力的小心，还是下手没轻没重惹得孟鹤堂倒吸两口冷气，他眼圈还是红的，眼底隐隐有水光，但他没喊疼，一直在尽力忍耐着，只会让周九良心里更加愧疚，好不容易将人额上的擦伤处理完，周九良给人指明浴室的方向，又塞给他一套自己几乎全新的衣服，坐在沙发上开始将整件案情从头到尾梳理下来。

现在的事态发展简直太过魔幻，周九良觉得自己这些年的警察经验并不足以应对发生的一切，而且不知道为什么，他总有种奇怪的错觉，这事比表面上复杂的不止一星半点，只是没有一个合适的切入口进行调查。孟鹤堂，他细细琢磨着这三个字，在黑帮最高掌权者之一突然离奇死亡之后，他的情人就这样光明正大出现在调查组警长的家门口，不是警察局，是他的家门口。

这是盘棋局吗？谁在背后落子？周九良怎么也想不到答案，只听到浴室的门被轻声打开，脱去满身灰尘的孟鹤堂此时看上去更贴近照片上的样子，给人的第一印象就是温和，一点也不像大众刻板印象中黑帮老大情人的样子，不是与人为敌的性格。周九良没忍住多看他几眼，才想起去找车钥匙，"走吧，我开车。"

警局里所有人都为早晨发生的案子忙得焦头烂额，以至于当周九良带着孟鹤堂走进警局时，所有人都在埋头工作没有注意到他的出现，又是正准备去和局长报告的秦霄贤眼尖，忙跑过来小声说，"九良哥，局长不是让你回家休息吗，你怎么又来了，趁局长没发现赶紧走，不然你又要挨骂。"他边说边把周九良往外推，露出周九良身后站着的孟鹤堂来。

"这…"秦霄贤一眼认出来这就是周九良刚刚让他查的人，一瞬间说话都开始结巴，"你怎么…"他支吾半天都没说出一个整句来，周九良没耐心等他组织语言，"把小组成员召集起来开个会。"

"行，"秦霄贤迟疑地一步三回头，像是在确认眼前的孟鹤堂到底是不是真人。小组成员很快聚集起来，围在贴满照片的透明白板前等着周九良说话，周九良给浑身不自在的孟鹤堂使了个眼神，"我带来一名在早晨车祸中的幸存者，"他没把孟鹤堂和栾云平的关系说出来，"他会给我们提供一些现场的消息。"

孟鹤堂拘谨地点点头，打量着白板上案发现场的照片，几秒之后他伸出手，指向其中一辆已经被撞得不成样子的车，"这是我们当时乘坐的车，"白净指尖点在车身上的凹陷，"那是辆防弹车，所以子弹根本没有打穿车身。"他努力回想着，但因为枪声引起的慌乱让他的回忆变得模糊起来，他似乎是车里唯一一个慌乱的人，栾云平根本没将这当回事，只是皱紧眉头冷声道。

"又是他搞的鬼。"

这句话脱口而出，让周围所有人面面相觑，不知道他是什么意思，其实孟鹤堂不知道这句话中的代词代指谁，说完之后也陷入不小的尴尬中，"他是在说集团的竞争对手，那个组织更隐蔽，你们甚至根本不知道它的存在。"

这个声音来得突如其然，人们齐齐转头向声音来源望去，周九良一眼认出来人，居然是郭麒麟。他身后跟着一个警官，笑呵呵的说，"我回来的时候正好看到他在门口打转，说是有线索，我就顺便把他带进来了，你们讨论什么呢？"

"哥！"秦霄贤最先反应过来，也不管他们还在汇报案件，扔下手里的资料跑过来，精准扑进才刚进门的人怀里，"你总算回来了！"

"九香，你那边任务完成了？"周九良对两人的出现都感到些许讶异，选择先问孙九香，孙九香好不容易把秦霄贤从自己怀里拉出来，小声跟他说了句，"回家再说，大庭广众的。"这才回答周九良的问题，"昨天结束的，今天早上刚把案情陈述递上去，我想着反正没事儿，就先归队。"

"正好我们缺人，你回来再好不过了。"周九良拍拍孙九香的肩，又给秦霄贤一个略带警示的眼神，无外乎是叫他在警局收敛点，但秦霄贤才不理会他。孙九香临时被调到外勤部执行为期三个月的任务，期间通讯全无，他每天着急的不得了，现在好不容易人站在自己面前，哪有收敛的道理。他挽住孙九香的手臂，黏在人身上怎么都弄不下来，兴奋地说，"我们刚好有个新案子，哥你一起来听听吧。"

照顾完这边，周九良又回头去找郭麒麟，却发现他正站在不远处和孟鹤堂目光相接，孟鹤堂立刻肉眼可见的紧张了数倍，向周九良递去求救的眼神。也是，这两人之间肯定交集不浅，周九良琢磨着，去和郭麒麟交流，"你来是有什么线索要提供给我们吗？"

郭麒麟将目光从孟鹤堂身上收回来，没有立刻回答周九良的问题，反而意有所指的说，"你们还真有本事，栾哥的人也能找到。"他露出一个略带讽刺的微笑，不等周九良想要开口解释，又说道，"我想我知道有可能杀死栾云平的人是谁，"他往证物板的方向走了几步，关于字条的的照片被贴在正中间，旁边打着一个大大的问号。

"我之前还不太确定，但是这张字条证实了我的猜想，这是另一个黑帮组织的做事习惯，他们会先制作车祸，近距离射杀目标，然后留下一张挑衅的信息。"郭麒麟双手插兜站在证物板前端详这几张照片，"他们称自己的组织为也地，行事极其低调，明面上的名声不如集团，但是实力不容小觑，事实上，这个组织被我父亲视为最大的敌人之一，好几次想要除掉他们但是没有成功，现在看来他们开始反击了。"

他感叹一声，"倒是便宜了九龙，栾哥死了，集团里的事情就会全部落在他手上。"说到这里，郭麒麟像是突然想起什么，转过身对周九良说，"我可以告诉你们关于这个组织更多的信息，作为交换，我要求最高级别的保护令。"

周九良沉默下来，就像他说的，他的职位没办法许诺郭麒麟任何事情，"这件事情我们还有商量的余地，我去和局长谈谈。"

说曹操曹操到，于谦的声音从二楼传下来，"我们答应你的条件，从今天开始，你的住所会有警员二十四小时全天监护。"周九良不知道于谦在办公室里听到多少，索性一五一十将事情全部重新交代一遍，于谦只在他说道孟鹤堂出现在他家时略微皱了皱眉，随即又恢复正常，"既然现在你还有这起案子的全部负责权，权限方面的事情你不用担心。"

然而，今天的警局似乎热闹非凡，他们这边还没有讨论完，又是一个人影急匆匆冲进来，在门口的警员本来想拦他，那人直接掏出自己的警徽，"我是国家安全局的高级特工，阎鹤祥。"周九良暗道今天真是不得安生，和于谦示意自己先去处理这边的事情，"阎警官，你是陪郭麒麟一起来的吗？"

"他是自己偷偷来的，我刚发现他不见了，一想就知道他会来这里。"阎鹤祥看上去显得很担忧，目光落在郭麒麟身上，"周警官，如果你想听实话，我不想让他协助你们调查这起案子，他知道的太多，反而会对他不利，况且现在集团里应该有不少人想要他死。"

"这你不用担心，他刚刚为自己换取了最高级别的保护令，局长亲自批的。"

阎鹤祥闻言一愣，"原来这是他心里打得算盘，我把他看得太单纯了。"这时郭麒麟也走过来，眼神在两人之间绕了个来回，"抱歉，我不是故意瞒着你跑到这里来的，我只是担心，"他攥住阎鹤祥的手，哑声说，"已经两年多了，他们那边还是没有任何举动，我不知道我爸想怎么对付我，也不想每天继续心惊胆战的生活。"

"不会有事的。"阎鹤祥安慰性地搂住他的肩，周九良知趣的倒退两步离开，留他们自己解决这个问题。不远处，警员们正聚在一起讨论孟鹤堂的问题，看来秦霄贤已经嘴快把孟鹤堂的身份告诉了他们，作为重要证人，孟鹤堂肯定也是需要被保护起来的，只不过保护的方式有待商榷，是将他留在警局里实施监禁式保护，还是派警员保护他，周九良站在人群外围静静听了几秒，直到于谦看见他，招手叫他进来。

"九良啊，我们刚才讨论证人保护，我想了想，你把证人带回家是最好的安排。"

"什么？"周九良惊讶的发问，"局长，这不合规矩吧？"

"特殊时期特殊办法，我们没理由给他监禁式保护，给郭麒麟的保护令需要不少人手，实在没办法兼顾他，估计那些想要对他不利的人也猜不到他会待在你家里，况且你离警局近，退一万步讲，就算真的有什么事情发生，其他人也能及时作出反应。"

于谦讲起道理来条理清晰，还真让周九良没有拒绝的理由，他往孟鹤堂的方向看了一眼，孟鹤堂还在原地拘谨地站着，双手不安地交织在一起。他一个人住了这么多年，多一个人同居听上去不像什么坏事，再说自己家里也不是没有地方，想到这里，周九良只好不情不愿地答应下来，"好吧，但还是偶尔派一两个警员巡逻一下附近，毕竟我忙起案子来一天不着家。"

"你这傻孩子，"于谦恨铁不成钢地背着手教育周九良，"你怎么就看不出来我这么安排也想让你多休息两天，你今天违抗命令跑到警局这事儿我还没跟你算账，鉴于事出有因，我就先放过你，现在赶紧把你的累赘带回家去。"

"知道了局长，"周九良缩缩肩膀小声回答。

"你们打算怎么安排？"孟鹤堂看到周九良走过来，连忙发问，紧张能从眼眸中溢出来，周九良无奈的笑了笑，"他们把你推给我了，你暂时现在我家里住一段时间，没问题吧？"

"没有，"孟鹤堂似乎很满意这样的安排，浅浅的笑起来，"不然我也没有别的地方可去，麻烦你了。"他终于放松下来，小声对周九良说，"我之前听说两年前的事故是因为集团里出了叛徒，有人说是大林，我还不信，他真是你们的线人？"

"我没有权限讨论这种话题，线人的信息都是完全保密的。"

"抱歉，"孟鹤堂连忙道歉，"我不知道你们有这样的规定。"

"没事，我送你回去吧，你看起来需要休息一下。"周九良看看还围在办公桌前讨论得热火朝天的队员，头一次觉得自己的确应该好好休个假，"我也需要个漫长的假期。"

"旋儿，你给九香说说案情；九香，你刚执行完任务，休息几天再跟进这个案子；所有人，有新进展及时向我汇报，记得派人手去盯着王九龙那边，我有种预感他不会老老实实遵循假释流程。"

即使是准备暂时脱离工作，周九良还是习惯性的把一切都安排好，秦霄贤响亮的应了声"知道了"，催他快走，他才如释重负地往外走，孟鹤堂跟在他身后小心翼翼的问，"你们也查王九龙吗？"

"你认识他？"周九良没当回事儿的反问，孟鹤堂沉默两秒，他不久前才见过王九龙，虽然后来的事情他不知道详细情况，但大体还是掌握一些信息，他犹豫起来，最终还是没把话说出来，"是，我听说他从监狱里出来了。"

"我对这件事不发表任何意见。"周九良略带讽刺的说，没发现孟鹤堂情绪的不同，他从站在警局门口交谈的郭麒麟阎鹤祥身边经过，职业性的开口，"你们如果还有其它信息的话请联系我，你有我的电话号。"

"我们会的，"阎鹤祥犹豫片刻答应下来，点点头目送周九良离开，等到两人走远，郭麒麟似乎看出他刚才那一瞬间的不对劲，突然问，"你刚才是不是想和他说什么，怎么没说？"

"啊？"阎鹤祥似乎才从自己的思绪中抽离出来，反应了两秒才意识到郭麒麟在问什么，随意搪塞过去，"不是什么重要的事情。"


	6. Chapter 6

张九龄还没来得及推开房门的时候，就听到房间里剧烈的咳嗽声，他心里一紧，大步走进去，果然看到王九龙欠起半个身子爬在床沿，像是要把五脏六腑都咳出来，他赶紧坐过去给王九龙顺气，却被人狠狠把手打开，也不知道一个病人怎么有那么大的力气，他手腕下面的皮肤顿时红了一片。

王九龙咳得满面通红，好不容易才停下来，一杯水递到他面前，另一只手展开，掌心里躺着两枚白色药片，他没理，用被子将自己裹住背过身去一言不发。张九龄好脾气地走到床的另一边，再次将药和水递过去，"你还在生病，乖乖吃药。"

王九龙抬起头来看他，最后终于在张九龄波澜不惊的表情中败下阵来，接过药一口吞下，玻璃杯里的温水让他的脸色略微好看一些。张九龄揉揉他的头发去亲他的额头，柔软的唇瓣印在额头上冰凉，"吃过晚饭再吃点退烧药。"

他语调温柔的有点不真实，让王九龙有一瞬间以为自己还在梦里，他看着张九龄把水杯留在床头之后就想往出走，终于忍不住，忽略喉咙处的肿痛开口，"栾云平真的死了？"

"不然你以为老爷子会这么轻易放过你？"张九龄已经搭在门把上的手顿了一下，转过身来背靠在门上有些玩味的看着在床上坐着的王九龙，"他现在估计正在为这件事焦头烂额。"

"他怎么死的？"王九龙还是不敢相信短短几天内发生的一切，先是张九龄出现在他面前，后是栾云平的死讯，哪一件都足以改变他的全部认知，他甚至忍不住异想天开，认为这都是自己的一场梦，梦醒之后他会发现自己还在监狱里，张九龄从一开始都没有出现过。

但说话时钝痛的喉咙和烧得滚烫的额头给现在的场景带来两分真实感，张九龄重新坐到床边，垂下眼帘意有所指的说，"我不知道他是怎么死的，我听到他死的消息之后就一直在这里陪你，但我不得不说，他死的时机还算好。"

王九龙知道张九龄话里是什么意思，栾云平死之后，郭德纲就不会再对他怎么样，集团同时失去两个高级管理者的损失无法估量，所以就算郭德纲再不情愿，在面上也不会多为难王九龙，可是他还是不敢相信自己居然如此侥幸逃过一劫，下意识地抓住张九龄的手腕。

"他真的不会再提这件事吗？"王九龙又难以控制地想起之前发生的一切，不知道为什么，他在他的Alpha身边总显得无比脆弱，他的身体抖起来，本能的抗拒那段记忆。张九龄手环过他的肩膀，"不会，他现在的重点在我身上。"

"我连你是谁都不知道，"王九龙的声音里带着些委屈，又觉得这样的自己实在太过矫情，从张九龄怀里挣扎出来深吸一口气，张九龄没有回答这个问题，只是从床头柜上拿起药膏，拉过王九龙的手腕，动作小心地解开手腕上包着的纱布给他换药。

"你会知道的，他会亲自告诉你。"

晚饭王九龙一口没吃，从昏迷中醒过来后他不但没有好转，反而病得更加严重，浑身滚烫的像是个巨大的火炉，退烧药也没有任何作用，张九龄担忧地退出房间，烧饼注意到这边，和正在说话的人打个招呼就走过来。

"大楠还是病的厉害？"他顺着没完全关上的门往昏暗的房间里望，只看到被子中间鼓起一块，张九龄此时已经没有刚才的那副表情，语气自然的说，"是，一直高烧。"

"不知道老爷子怎么想的，让你来照顾他。"烧饼其实和张九龄不太熟，拍拍他的肩膀，顺手掏出手机问，"我让医生来看看。"

"行，"张九龄装出一副不耐烦的模样，走到客厅的沙发上坐下，"我回来可不是为了做这些活的。"烧饼简短发了条短信之后坐到他对面，"以后你和大楠肯定是抬头不见低头见，趁着这个机会多熟悉熟悉没什么坏处，你不在集团里这么多年，很多方面都不熟悉，虽然大楠也有两年没碰过集团里的事情，至少还算是精通。"

"我知道，老爷子面前的红人，十几年也就出那么一个。"张九龄揉揉自己的太阳穴，透过手指的缝隙观察烧饼的表情，可烧饼总是一副乐呵呵的模样，将真实的情绪完美地掩藏在笑容背后。张九龄觉得自己的太阳穴真得开始疼起来，尽量若无其事的问，"是怎么惹到老爷子了？"

"嗨，这事儿，"烧饼露出一个暧昧不明的表情，"在监狱的时候没好好听话，让老爷子发现了，平时看着大楠这孩子百依百顺的，这种时候嘴还真硬。"

他话说的模糊，但张九龄作为知情者之一却已经大概理解他的意思，心莫名沉到谷底，表情不自然地僵了一下，幸好借着手掌的遮挡没被烧饼看见，正好医生从大门口走进来，他顺势也站起来，"我还是进去看着点儿，可别让人告了状。"

烧饼在他背后笑道，"谁还能告你的状。"

医生是别墅里的家庭医生，所以来得很快，对于王九龙他也不陌生，进来之后没有多废话就开始给人检查身体，张九龄跟着医生进去，沉默地靠在门口看着，脑子里乱成一团麻，为什么他从来不知道王九龙和郭德纲的关系，居然还傻到以为连集团里的人也不知道王九龙Omega的身份。

这样一来，他所有的计划都将被打乱，原本天衣无缝的安排现在俨然变成一张索命的死亡通知单。张九龄若有所思地看着躺在床上已经陷入半昏迷的人，当然，如果王九龙如实向郭德纲交代监狱里发生的所有事。

可是他没有。

为什么不说？张九龄想起自己给王九龙上药的时候，单从脖子上的淤青就能看出来郭德纲根本没对他手下留情，更别说后面的伤...他终于醒悟过来，最一开始他只以为这是集团里惩罚人的手段之一，事实上他没猜错，甚至在那些Alpha身上效果更甚，但没想到背后还有这样一层关系。

医生打断张九龄的胡思乱想，拿着病历单公事公办地说，"病人情况不算太稳定，我开了些药让他服下，希望能让他的烧退下来，今天晚上会比较凶险，如果到清晨的时候还没有好转，我会再来一次。"

张九龄点点头表示知道了，医生离开后，他搬把椅子坐在床边，神色复杂地看着王九龙，床上的人紧闭着双眼，像是正在被病痛折磨一样皱起眉头，脸颊依旧绯红，不用伸手去试探也能知道他现在烧得严重，一句疑问没来由的钻进张九龄的脑海中，他想起王九龙之前问他的话，"你到底是谁？"

他头一次认真的思考这个问题，6岁以前他是个孤儿，从小在一家破旧的孤儿院长大，不知道自己的亲生父母是谁，孤儿院里其它的小孩子时不时会被一些来参观的夫妻接走，可是从来没有人多看他一眼，孤儿院里的嬷嬷说他得学会对那些人笑，因为他总是冷冰冰的拒人于千里之外。

6岁那年孤儿院迎来一个不速之客，是个体型胖矮的男人，看上去和普通人没有任何差别，他在孤儿院里转了两圈，最后才在院子的角落里发现张九龄，他屈膝在那里坐着，盯着地上的一丛杂草出神，听到男人的脚步声也只是抬起头，毫无生气地看他一眼，随即又移开目光。

男人蹲下来直视他，"孩子，以后跟我走，愿意吗？"

"你要收养我吗？"张九龄对于这句话没有过大的触动，不像那些知道自己即将离开孤儿院的孩子露出兴高采烈的神情，欢快的跳着拍手，他从地上拔出一根枯黄颜色的草绕在指尖，漫不经心的问。

"收养？"男人笑起来，似乎对这个词很陌生，"如果你愿意的话也可以这么说。"张九龄将那节草扯成两半丢在地上，拍拍衣服上的灰站起来，"好啊。"

后来他才知道那个男人是郭氏集团的老大—郭德纲，而自己的确没有被收养，郭德纲为他安排好了所有的路，中学、大学、警校，他以最优异的成绩进入国家安全局，短短几年就坐到高层的位置，他也明白了郭德纲当初为什么会选择他。

他在警方的身份，就是集团的保护伞，数年在警方高层的摸爬滚打，他手下有多少属于自己的人连他也数不清楚，人们只知道这个神秘的集团背后有一股庞大的势力，始终查不到这股势力来源于哪里。

两年前的机密泄露张九龄被完全蒙在鼓里，郭麒麟的突然叛变是谁都没有想到的，这两年为了不打草惊蛇，他默许追查任务继续执行下去，直到王九龙出狱，是他签署了那张案件交接的批准令，将案子转接给自己手下的人，剩下的事情便顺理成章。

可惜还是迟了一步。

张九龄决定暂时不去想这些事情，他拿起自己倒扣在桌面上的手机，屏幕上显示着现在是晚上十一点，他犹豫一下，心里还惦记着医生说晚上病情有可能会恶化的事，索性就一直陪着王九龙。他没怎么做过照顾人的活，生疏且慌乱，半晌才从被子下探进去，握住王九龙垂在身侧的一只手，依旧是烧得滚烫。

他神经也是时刻紧绷太久，夜幕低垂的时候就忍不住趴在床边浅浅睡着，他睡眠一向很浅，朦胧之中似乎听到王九龙在用沙哑的声音叫他的名字。

"九龄，九龄？"

张九龄迷迷糊糊地直起身揉眼睛，感觉自己握住得那只手的手心上全是潮湿的汗，"怎么了？"他伸手过去探王九龙的额头，"你好像烧得更厉害了。"

王九龙脸上有不自然的潮红，"不是发烧，我好像..."房间里开始慢慢弥漫开甘甜的合欢花气味，"我好像到发情期了。"

"你在跟我开玩笑吧。"张九龄愣了一下，但空气中浓郁的信息素味道实在无法被忽略，他比之前还要更紧张一点，猛地站起身，"我去找抑制剂。"还没迈出脚步，却突然被人拽住了手，那力道实在不大，说是触碰更为贴切一点。

"我不想要抑制剂。"

在监狱里的王九龙像只还未训服的野兽，稍一触碰就会露出能断人性命的利爪，现在却像只温顺的小白兔从被子探出头，睁着被染红的双眼盯着他看，眼眶里满是水光，能让人一下子就心软下来，张九龄也不例外。

可他现在要顾及的东西太多，理智搭着的弦明确而清楚地告诉他不要选择走在钢丝上玩火，张九龄坐回来，摸摸王九龙的头发，像哄孩子的语气一样安慰他，自己也释放出信息素，烟草味在空气里交织，"你伤还没好，先打抑制剂，我会在这儿陪你的。"

"不要，"王九龙的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，抓着张九龄的手，可怜巴巴的恳求，张九龄有一瞬间差点不计后果的答应下来，他知道这座别墅里没有任何一个地方是有摄像头的，这间卧房也不例外，可他不得不顾及今天晚上一定在别墅里的烧饼，如果烧饼一时兴起来房间查看，两人都没有好下场。

他做得本来就是在刀尖上行走的事情，虽然从一开始就心知肚明其中凶险，但还是不自量力，也不甘心地想要搏一搏，现在形势已经完全超出他的预料，他才意识到自己对这个自以为了如指掌的地方十分陌生，每一秒都有新的事情打乱他的部署，更别提眼前人的恳求。

但他们没理由起疑心的，张九龄在心里暗想，谁会不愿意为眼前的人赌一把？他食指尖划过人干裂的下唇，"那你可得别出声。"

他从床头扯过一个枕头给王九龙垫在腰下，王九龙已经开始无意识地脱自己的衣服，三两下就将自己脱得精光，露出一副白净身躯来，由于长时间的高烧透着红色，两条腿向外勾着摆出欢迎的姿势，情潮一波比一波来的汹涌，右手忍不住就向下探去，还没碰到那个地方就被张九龄扣住手腕固定在头顶，"别出声，也别乱动。"

张九龄单手解开变得有些紧绷的衬衫纽扣，借着厚重的被子将两人已经紧贴在一起的身体隐藏起来，去亲吻人仰起的脖颈，中指抵在穴口进去了一个指节，Omega的身体早已做好容纳的准备，紧紧包裹着那一小节手指，不满足地想要更多。

他进去的时候很小心地放轻了力道，怕拿捏不好弄疼身下的人，可王九龙正情欲上头，无暇顾及更多，小声恳求着让张九龄加快动作，声音软进骨子里去，下一秒就被握住腰猛地冲撞进去，换来一声控制不住的呻吟，随即又被一个深吻堵回去。

大概是因为高烧，那地方温度高得惊人，火热的摩擦着阴茎表面迸起的青筋，足以令人丧失理智的触感，甚至在张九龄停下动作的时候，王九龙都没等他有什么进一步的举动，自己自觉的翻过身去跪趴在床上，将腰最大程度地塌下去而支起臀部。

这样的姿势让阴茎在身体里进入得更深，温暖的唇瓣印在背上凸显出来的蝴蝶骨，王九龙将自己埋在枕头里咬着手臂不发出声音，只有呼吸乱了节奏。

疯狂又旖旎的一晚，王九龙不知道自己在什么时候彻底失去意识，但张九龄却难得再没有了睡意，王九龙没有安全感的将自己缩成一团埋在他怀里，这么大的个子硬是要钻进他怀里让张九龄搂着他的手有点酸痛，但还是有一下没一下地顺着他的背哄他睡觉。

性爱的附赠奖品是第二天早上时王九龙的烧完全退了下去，张九龄起得早，昨天晚上信息素的味道还是浓郁，他将窗户打开一条缝，早晨的凉风顺着缝隙袭来，他回去给人掖好被子，才站在风口望着窗外出神，下意识地拿出一根烟来，正准备去摸打火机，又兴致恹恹地收起来。

手机屏幕亮了一下，是烧饼发来的，让他赶紧下楼来，老爷子找他。他握着手机，扯起嘴角笑了一声，烧饼这人大概是惜字如金，无论什么时候都是发短信，打个电话对他来说仿佛是登天的难事。张九龄不紧不慢地等着房间里的味道散得干净，才给烧饼回过去一个好字。

郭德纲这几日为栾云平的事情忙得天日不知，一边派手下去查清到底谁是幕后黑手，又火速镇压栾云平手下那几个不安分的人生出的异心，等所有事情都安顿下来之后，才想起家里还有个张九龄的存在。

总之这步棋没有走好，郭德纲慢条斯理地盘着手中的核桃，看张九龄从楼上的房间出来快步走下楼梯，不紧不慢的问，"你在警方那边的事情，都处理好了？"

"处理好了，"张九龄爽快的答道，毕恭毕敬地站在郭德纲面前，"假死，他们看不出破绽。"他回答的从容，却还是在心里悄悄捏着一把汗，好在郭德纲只是点点头，没有继续深究，只是随口问道，"你按理这些年在警方行事算是隐蔽，怎么就突然被他们怀疑了？"

"大概是在王九龙这件事情上有些操之过急。"张九龄心知肚明这与真正的原因相差甚远，但这个原因是绝对不能在郭德纲面前说的，只好拿王九龙出来做挡箭牌，"两年前追查集团的特别小组里，有个死脑筋，一直都没放弃，我本来想把这个案子转到我的人的名下，但被一个正在与我竞争职位的人发现，虽然只是苗头，但我害怕迟早会露出马脚，现在假死离开，至少还能保住我这几年栽培的人。"

"你做的对，"郭德纲语气中流露出几分赞许之色，"离分公司不远的地方有栋房子，是专门给你们两准备的，烧饼晚上会送你们过去。"他神态自如地说着，目光似是无意地朝楼上望去，"大楠怎么样了？"

"从昨天开始有点发烧，医生来看过，今天烧已经退了。"张九龄嘴角勾了勾，"干爹，您真的让我和一个Omega一起管事？"

"要不是小栾..."郭德纲皱起眉头，一想到这件事他心里就不大痛快，还没有找到是谁要和他过不去更是让他怒火中烧，"大楠这孩子处理事情上不比你差，集团里的规矩，你还得多和他学着点。"他闭上眼睛交代，"既然已经病好了，晚上就去接手集团的事情，最近有一笔大生意，容不得耽搁。"

张九龄正想答应下来，就听着楼上房门打开的声音，是还穿着睡衣的王九龙从门后露出脸来，看到楼下两人目光都在他身上的时候显得有些不自然，走下楼来，在离张九龄不远处的地方站着，低声叫了句舅舅。

郭德纲一改前几天的冷漠态度，笑呵呵地看着王九龙说，"你们两个年轻人应该都认识了，九龄是我认得干儿子，以前一直在警方做内应，以后小栾手头的事就都交给他来办，你对这些都熟悉，平时都互相帮衬着。"

这段话听起来活像是班主任在调节打架的学生，王九龙心里泛起一阵冷笑，表面上还是点头表示自己知道了，郭德纲看他脸色发白，挥了挥手让他继续回去歇着，又交代一遍晚上的事情，烧饼过来在他耳边轻声说了句话，随即偌大的客厅只剩下王九龙和张九龄两个人。

"你是内应？"王九龙犹豫着发问，他在卧室门口听到了两人大部分的对话，大概明白了张九龄的身份，果然集团在警方中有势力的传言不是空穴来风，只是这老东西口风未免太紧，他居然从来都不知道，"所以，你在监狱当监狱长是他安排的？"

王九龙隐隐觉着什么地方有些不对劲，难道这一切都只是郭德纲和张九龄做的一出戏吗？如果他说出了张九龄的名字，也许他就不值得被信任？可这无论如何都说不通，他看着坦然的张九龄，怎么也想不出一个合理的解释，直到张九龄压低声音开口。

"监狱里发生的事，你和我都得带进墓里。"


End file.
